Sete dias em férias
by Andro-no-hana
Summary: Shaoran está de viagem com a família Kinomoto, Touya não ta gostando nada da idéia, mas isso não empede de Sakura estar tão contente, e tudo que ela quer é curtir os sete dias que estará em férias com o seu namorado. O que eles farão? CAP 7 ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

Olá!

Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite e para os que costumam viajar pela net de madrugada, boa madrugada! Essa aqui é a primeira fanfic que eu posto neste site por isso direi nada, espero que curtem o show!

Divirtam-se!

Ass.: Andromedachan (Eita nominho, viu? ¬¬)

_**Primeiro dia**_

O Sr. Kinomoto dirigia seu carro tranquilamente por uma estrada tranqüila de um campo. Ao seu lado, seu filho mais velho, Touya, o ajudava com o mapa do local. A diferença entre os dois era que Touya já não estava tão tranqüilo quanto o seu pai... o motivo? Sakura conversava alegremente com o namorado no banco de trás.

-Estou muito contente em poder rever o vovô – dizia a jovem de dezessete anos, cabelos em cor mel, e olhos verde-esmeralda para um rapaz da mesma idade de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e olhos castanhos.

-Você quer realmente que eu o conheça, não é?

-Claro... por que? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso – você não quer?

-É que normalmente teria ficado em casa estudando física...

-Deveria começar á estudar mais japonês, sua mãe já está ficando fula da vida com você por causa de suas notas na matéria...

-São notas suficientes para passar...

-Notas medianas, você sabe muito bem que sua mãe odeia notas medianas – Sakura já começava á se preocupar – daqui á pouco ela te manda voltar pra Hong Kong...

-Impossível, minha mãe deu sua palavra que não me tira mais de Tomoeda...

-Com a condição que você tirasse notas acima da média em todas as matérias – disse Sakura um pouco preocupada, deixando Shaoran em silêncio.

-Vocês querem suco? – perguntou Yukito, que estava ao lado de Sakura.

-Eu quero! – disse Kero alegre enquanto agarrava uma latinha de suco de uva.

-Você gosta de limão, não é Li? – perguntou Yukito, entregando uma latinha de suco de limão á Shaoran.

-Sim – disse Shaoran pegando a latinha de suco.

-E você é suco de laranja, né Sakura? – disse Yukito estendendo uma latinha com o suco.

-Sim – respondeu Sakura pegando a latinha, e antes de tomar um gole do suco, comentou – pelo menos as suas notas em História te salvam...

-Mas é claro – respondeu Shaoran, contente – adoro História, penso em ser arqueólogo ou...

-Vai falando ô puxa-saco – começou Touya com o seu ímpeto de irritar Shaoran – só por que o meu pai é arqueólogo...

-Não é isso não – dizia Shaoran caindo na pilha do "cunhado" – eu já me interessava por História antes de começar a namorar a Sakura...

-Sei...

Eles passaram o resto da viagem discutindo até que finalmente o carro parou na garagem da casa de campo que a família Kinomoto alugara para a semana de férias. A casa era linda por fora. Era feita com madeira envernizada em marrom, era simples, tinha dois andares. As janelas eram pintadas em verde, e sua varanda era ideal para se passar a tarde observando a natureza em volta, ou simplesmente tomando um chá ou lendo um bom livro. Foi pensando nisso que Sakura saiu do carro, se esticou um pouco e foi pegar sua bagagem no porta-malas que ela tinha certeza, estaria nas mãos de Shaoran. Dito e feito. Lá estava ele com a mala de Sakura na mão.

-Shaoran, deixa que eu leve – disse Sakura se apressando em pegar a alça da mala.

-Não, Sakura, deixa que eu leve a sua mala – insistiu Shaoran puxando a alça das mãos de Sakura e começando á andar até a porta da casa com a mala.

-Mas Shaoran, a mala está pesada...

-Exatamente.

-Ai, Shaoran, você é muito teimoso – disse Sakura vencida.

Shaoran apenas sorriu pra ela e entrou. Sakura também sorriu e seguiu o rapaz. A casa era ainda mais linda por dentro, os tons de tinta nas paredes eram suaves e harmoniosas. A mobília era linda, tons suaves do verde, marrom e amarelo predominavam o local. Eles subiram direto para o andar de cima.

-Qual é o meu quarto mesmo? – perguntou Sakura mais para si, do que para Shaoran, quando se viram num corredor comprido com quatro portas.

-Seu quarto é esse aqui – disse Shaoran abrindo a última porta ao lado do banheiro, que ficava no fim do corredor.

O quarto era lindo. As cortinas eram brancas com desenhos de flores de cerejeira por toda a sua extensão. As paredes possuíam um tom rosado muito leve, tão leve que á primeira vista parecia branco. E o carpete era marrom. Uma cama grande de solteiro estava encostada á parede com a janela, ao pé da cama havia uma penteadeira de madeira envernizada com detalhes de flor de cerejeira envolta do espelho. Ao lado da porta havia uma cômoda grande com seis gavetas compridas, e ao lado desta, um armário de duas portas. Cada mobília tinha detalhes de flor de cerejeira.

-Nossa! É mais lindo ao vivo! – disse Sakura ao entrar no quarto.

-Onde ponho a sua mala?

-Me deixe ver... na cama.

Sakura foi se olhar no espelho da penteadeira enquanto que Shaoran depositava a mala na cama. Ela estava linda com o seu vestido de alcinha que terminava numa saia meio rodada até o joelho, com sapatilhas brancas que completavam o visual. Shaoran não deixou de reparar isso. Ele lentamente se aproximou de Sakura por trás e á envolveu num abraço quente e aconchegante. Aspirando o perfume de sua bela flor, Shaoran esqueceu-se que deveria buscar sua mala do carro também, até que...

-Ô moleque – Touya gritava de lá debaixo – eu não vou levar sua mala!

Shaoran, muito contrariado, desfez o abraço, virou Sakura para si e perguntou:

-Vai fazer o que agora?

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas, depois eu vou dar um passeio por aí, se der tempo. Quer ir?

-Com você? Sozinhos? – Sakura faz que sim com a cabeça – então eu vou.

Sakura sorri, e recebe um beijo rápido de Shaoran que em seguida desce apressado para pegar suas malas antes que Touya ás jogue no lixo. Kero entra no quarto no exato momento em que Sakura se deixa cair na cama e fica rolando pro lado e pro outro sobre ela.

-Uma semana, uma semana – dizia enquanto rolava na cama – uma semana com o Shaoran, nessa casa, ai, ai, ai, Shaoran...

-Garotas apaixonadas... fazer o que? – disse Kero pra si mesmo.

Arrumar as malas era uma tarefa demorada, mas com a ajuda de Kero, Sakura já havia acabado na metade do tempo. Como recompensa, Sakura deu ao guardião um saquinho cheio de biscoito. Deixando o alegre boneco com os seus biscoitos, Sakura foi até o quarto dos rapazes onde os encontrou arrumando suas coisas. Sakura bate na porta para chamar a atenção.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro – respondeu Yukito com o seu costumeiro sorriso.

Sakura entrou. O quarto dos três era o maior, com um beliche e uma cama grande de solteiro em paredes opostas, um armário de seis portas e uma cômoda com seis gavetas grandes e compridas. As cortinas tinham listras azuis e brancas, e a mobília era decorada com rosas em relevo. A parede era pintada em tom gelo, e o carpete era marrom pastel. Shaoran organizava suas camisas, as últimas peças á serem guardadas. Sakura se aproximou por trás de Shaoran, quando este finalmente guardou a última blusa. Quando pôs os olhos no interior do armário, Sakura assobiou impressionada com a organização.

-Gostou? – perguntou Shaoran orgulhoso do seu trabalho.

-Bem organizado, hein?

-É, né?

As camisas estavam organizadas por cores, e os acessórios para a higiene masculina estavam organizados por tamanho. Impecável.

-Vamos – disse Sakura de repente, agarrando a mão de Shaoran e o arrastando pra fora do quarto – pai, eu e o Shaoran vamos dar um passeio, ta pai?

-Está bem minha filha, não demorem muito, viu?

-Ta... tchau Touya, tchau Yukito, tchau Kero – disse Sakura passando pela porta do quarto.

-Tchau Sakura, tchau Li, bom passeio – disse Yukito.

-Tchau... – disse Shaoran que nem tempo teve de completar a frase. Sakura praticamente arrastou Shaoran para fora da casa.

Os dois caminhavam tranquilamente pela estradinha de terra bem conservada e admiravam a simplicidade e beleza do lugar. Eles andaram até chegarem ao que parecia ser o ponto de encontro entre os moradores e turistas em sua maioria, do local. Ali havia alguns quiosques, um lago, onde pessoas remavam os barquinhos, num deles uma loira de olhos verdes tocava uma música romântica no violão, sendo acompanhada ao que parecia por sua irmã gêmea de olhos azuis com uma flauta elas passavam por debaixo de uma ponte sobre o lago. Haviam bancos pela extensão de todo lago onde os namorados e apaixonados costumam ficar e namorar...

-Que lugar lindo – disse Sakura quando se encostou á cerca de madeira da ponte e passou a admirar o lago.

-Sim, é um lugar muito bonito – disse Shaoran sem tirar os olhos de Sakura que estava de costas pra ele.

Era fim de tarde e o pôr-do-sol tingia o céu de rubro, rosa e dourado, e a lua parecia se acender junto ás luzes da pequena praça. Sakura se virou e percebeu que Shaoran á fitava intensamente. A música os envolvia. Ele se aproximou lentamente, e ela se preparou para recebê-lo. Ele á envolveu num abraço quente e á pressionou contra a cerca frágil da ponte enquanto que seus lábios entravam em contato. Um beijo suave e cheio de amor. Eles estavam tão envolvidos naquele beijo que nem perceberam na chegada de outra pessoa.

-Que bonito! – disse uma voz muito conhecida, lhes pregando um susto tão grande que a cerca frágil se quebrou, e Sakura e Shaoran caíram juntos dentro do lago.

O lago era fundo, de modo que quando caíram eles só se molharam. Eles emergiram juntos da água depois de um tempo. O barco da menina loira se aproximou e, sem parar de tocar, ela perguntou:

-Vocês estão bem?

-Sim – respondeu Shaoran.

E ela continuou normalmente. Eles olharam pra cima e viram Touya se acabando de rir, e que Yukito os fitava preocupado.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Yukito.

-Sim, não se preocupe... vamos Sakura.

Shaoran e Sakura nadaram até a margem do lago, onde agora se encontravam o irmão da garota e seu amigo. Assim que Sakura saiu do lago, Touya jogou o seu casaco sobre ela. A água fizera o vestido branco grudar todo no corpo da garota, sem falar que estava transparente. Mas a visão de seu corpo não escapou aos olhos de um ser que passava por lá.

-Olhe a gatinha molhada – disse o ser.

Sakura imediatamente se escondeu atrás de Shaoran que olhou para o ser. Ele era um rapaz de aparentes dezenove anos, tinha os cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, era mais alto que Shaoran e parecia até ter mais músculos. Mas Touya era mais alto e se pôs entre eles.

-Se você tentar algo com a minha irmã, você samba até o Brasil, ta me entendendo?

A crista do rapaz baixou de imediato, que sumiu de suas vistas logo em seguida.

-Agora vamos que está ficando tarde e frio – disse Yukito que jogou seu casaco sobre Shaoran.

Eles retomaram o caminho que fizeram para chegar a praça. Sakura e Shaoran espirraram várias vezes até chegarem em casa. Sakura foi a primeira á tomar banho, depois dela, Shaoran nem perdeu tempo, foi direto pro banheiro. Seus narizes começaram á entupir e á escorrer durante o jantar. E a noite de ambos foi mal-dormida.

-Touya? – disse Yukito após ouvir Sakura tossir no quarto ao lado.

-Oi? – respondeu Touya após Shaoran resmungar algo.

-Você terá de fazer algo.

Touya bufou de raiva.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a**: Olá! Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews que recebi, fiquei bastante contente, até encontrei uma amiga (diga-se de passagem)

Gostaria de agradecer a Patilion, ela me ajudou muito, eu não sabia como postar as fanfics por aqui e ela me ajudou a descobrir como ascoisas por aqui funcionam. Bem, já falei demais, divirtam-se com o show!

* * *

**_Segundo dia_**

Sakura acordou se sentindo péssima. Sentia dor de cabeça, o nariz estava entupido, a garganta doía e arranhava, o nariz escorria e a cabeça parecia vazia e pesada. Preocupado, Kero se aproximou da mestra e pôs sua patinha na testa da jovem.

-Você está com um pouco de febre, pelo visto é baixa, mas...

-Sakura, minha filha, está tudo bem com você? – a voz preocupada de Fujitaka atravessou a porta marrom.

-Sim – responde Sakura com a voz rouca e constipada, fungando em seguida.

-Posso entrar?

-Bode.

O Sr. Kinomoto abriu a porta e entrou.

-Bom dia, Kero.

-Bom dia, senhor Kinomoto.

-Como ela está? – perguntou enquanto que se agachava ao lado da cama para melhor analisar a filha.

-Com um pouco de febre, mas pelo que ouvi pode haver mais sintomas...

-Entendo... parece que Shaoran está igual.

Sakura se senta de imediato.

-O Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura – Ele está bem?

-Está sim, querida, só está um pouco doente...

-Vou bê-lo – disse Sakura pulando da cama e se enrolando no lençol.

Ela andou o mais depressa que seu estado permitiu. Estava quase enfrente á porta do quarto dos rapazes quando esta se abriu e Shaoran saiu por ela enrolado num cobertor. Surpreenderam-se ao se verem no corredor.

-Sakura? – sua voz saiu rouca e constipada – Eu estaba indo bê-la... bor que está rindo? – perguntou Shaoran, já preocupado.

-Eu também estaba indo bê-lo...

-Certo – disse Shaoran com o semblante risonho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se fitando.

-Credo – disse Touya da porta do seu quarto – Dois pombinhos doentes. Essa é boa...

O casal lançou olhares de total desagrado ao rapaz.

-Não se preocupem... o Touya só está com a consciência pesada por ter feito os dois ficarem doentes – disse Yukito com o seu sorriso.

-E para compensá-los o Touya cuidará dos dois até que melhorem, está bem? – disse Fujitaka se aproximando dos filhos.

-Está bem – respondeu Sakura fungando em seguida.

-Está bem, Touya? – perguntou Fujitaka.

-Certo...

-Então acho que seria belhor se eu e Shaoran bassássemos esse tembo no sobá-cama da sala – sugeriu Sakura – Assim fica mais bácil pra o Touya cuidar da gente... e bodemos assistir TV e os filbes que alugabos para a sebana. "E passarei o tempo ao lado de Shaoran, pelo menos" – completou Sakura em pensamento.

-Está certo – concordou Fujitaka – Touya, vá arrumar o sofá-cama pra eles.

Touya saiu resmungando.

-Vou ajudá-lo – disse Yukito seguindo o amigo.

-Até parece que isso não é desculpa pra Sakura ficar ao lado do moleque – comentou Kero antes de ser jogado longe pela Sakura.

O sofá-cama logo estava arrumado com os lençóis, cobertas e travesseiros confortáveis e aconchegantes para o casal, que já se encontrava sobre a peça. Eles procuravam na pilha de DVDs algum que contivesse um bom filme para assistirem.

-O Chabado com certeza dão... O Sexto Sentido? – Shaoran olhou pra Sakura que fez um definitivo não com a cabeça – Dão... Bonte para Terabítia?

-Ainda dão o assisti... me disseram que é lindo... bõe?

-Está bem...

Shaoran pôs o DVD do filme "Ponte para Terabítia" no aparelho e se aconchegou com Sakura no sofá-cama. O casal se identificara com os personagens do filme, não pelo o que ocorria com eles, o que era diferente, mas pelos sentimentos que os envolvia. No fim, ambos se identificaram com o garoto, com os seus sentimentos em relação á uma realidade cruel da vida, e ficaram felizes ao verem que por mais que não pareça, existe um caminho para a vitória e um final feliz.

Ao final do filme, as suas vozes já não estavam mais roucas, embora continuassem constipadas, e suas gargantas ainda arranhassem. Ainda era manhã e eles não tomaram o café-da-manhã até aquele momento, e já sentiam o estômago reclamar.

-Coloquem suas mesinhas, que aí vem a comida! – disse Yukito enquanto adentrava pela porta da cozinha para a sala com uma bandeja com os pratos nas mãos.

-Oba, bingau! – exclamou Sakura quando o seu prato foi posto sobre a sua mesinha.

-Ah, o beu é de chocolate! – exclamou Shaoran, feliz pelo chocolate.

-Seu chocólatra – disse Sakura, enquanto Yukito se retirava e Shaoran enfiava uma colherada de mingau na boca.

-Quer um bouco?

-Quero.

Shaoran então encheu uma colher de mingau e a direcionou até a boca de Sakura. Shaoran aproveitou o momento em que Sakura saboreava o mingau e encostou seus lábios aos dela. Era um beijo simples e inocente, mas cheio de amor e carinho.

-Ô boneco! – gritou Touya da cozinha pro Kero – Café da manhã!

Shaoran desfez o contato.

-Obaa!! – gritou Kero enquanto descia voando á toda até a cozinha.

Sakura sorriu acanhada e retomou sua atenção ao mingau.

"Ai, ai, ai, Sha-o-raan"

Após comerem o mingau, Shaoran e Sakura decidiram assistir Encantada. Este filme tinha mais comédia, e também tinha uma boa mensagem. Mensagem essa que Shaoran gostou de saber que já o sabia. Dizer um "eu te amo" á Sakura toda vez que lhe dá vontade, dar presentes, mandar flores, fazer surpresas e agradá-la sempre com carinhos e palavras de amor, ou simplesmente admirá-la... tudo que ele precisava fazer, ele o fazia. E ela também não deixava de demonstrar seus sentimentos do seu jeitinho, ela guardava o seu melhor sorriso á ele, e ele o sabia. E como o sabia.

Depois eles assistiram á mais filmes. Muitos eram românticos, alguns eram de drama e outros eram de comédia. Teve um filme infantil que Sakura insistira em pôr. Um filme do Jackie Chan que Shaoran estava louco pra ver. E um filme antigo de Robin Williams que Sakura tava muito a fim de ver. O almoço e o jantar passaram como no café da manhã, cheio de beijinhos e troca de carinhos, pareciam até casados. Casados...

"Casar" – pensou Shaoran – "deve ser bom casar... casar com a Sakura deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo" – Shaoran fitava Sakura com um grande carinho enquanto esta estava encolhidinha sobre o seu corpo – "A Sakura de noiva deve ser... quero casar com ela... Shaoran, calma! Vocês só têm dezessete anos, espere ao menos terminarem o ensino médio!" – repreendeu-se – "ai, ai..." – ele volta á fitar a Sakura – "A Sakura grávida deve ser a coisa mais bela do mundo... Shaoran!" – ele desvia o olhar para o filme, mas volta a fitar a namorada quando sente sua respiração lenta esquentar a blusa do seu pijama, ela dormira.

"Que linda" – ele á aproxima mais de seu rosto, e deita-se de lado para admirá-la melhor, esquece-se do filme por completo – "É muito linda... um anjo... seus lábios... sua pele macia... queria tanto poder admirá-la todas as manhãs... todas as noites... tê-la vinte e quatro horas por dia... Shaoran! Calma! Espere ao menos dois anos... não vou conseguir esperar tanto 

tempo, meus céus! Eu não sei se seria bom, ou... precipitado demais... Shaoran, onde sua mente o meteu?"

E foi assim que ele dormiu, pensando na possibilidade de pedi-la em casamento antes do esperado. Minha nossa, e agora Shaoran?

Continua...

**N/a**: Como havia dito antes, eu nem sabia postar aqui nesse site, e foi graças a Patilion que eu consegui, eu postei essa fanfic mais como um teste, e deu certo, como alguns de voces já devem saber, essa fanfic estou potando em outros dois sites, (o AS e o Nyah), e lá já está na reta final, só falta o último capítulo, por isso vou postar os outros capítulos bem rapidinho no , para ficar em paralelo com os outros sites, e o último capítulo, acho que vou demorar a postar já que será o último, e precisa ser o melhor de todos, para que todos se lembrem da fanfic por dias a frente... Agora é hora de responder as Reviews que recebi, lá vai:

**Patilion**: Obrigada pela ajuda, foi de grande vália. E que bom que gostou.

**Fernanda Kowalewicz**: Obrigada,Nanda, vou tentar continuar com as outras fics, mas infelizmente ando com pouca inspiração para elas (**Esmeralda**: Mentira), ehehe, não liguer para o meu alterego, ela fala demais, mas não se preocupe que irei me esforçar, é bom saber que gosta tanto das minhas fics, eu realmente fico contente em saber.

**Cah-chan Hime**: Não, não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira que eu posto aqui no site, mas com toda a certeza é talento, talvez eu poste a primeira fic qe eu escrevi aqui... penso em trabalhar escrevendo livros, ou quadrinhos, e foi escrevendo fanfics que eu descobri algumas coisas para essas coisas. XD

Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fi, e como eu disse para a Cah-chan, eu tenho o sonho de escrever um livro, fazer uma revista em quadrinhos, um filme e até uma série animda, mas primeiro vou começar pelo livro e pela revista em quadrinhos, por isso se houver algum erro podem me dizer, sejam severos mesmo para que quando eu for lançar uma publicação oficial minha seja a minha verdadeira obra prima e todos voces que me acompanham se deliciem com a história. É tudo o que eu peço, e muito obrigada pelos reviews, bejux!

**p.s**.: Sobre o meu alterego, escrevei sobre ele no meu perfil, quem quiser conhecê-lo melhor, já que eu ostumo colocá-lo em minhas histórias dêem uma olhada no meu perfil. BEIJUX! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a**: No outro capítulo eu disse que já havia postado esta fanfic em outros dois sites, e como eu sei que o pessoal vai dar uma olhada por esses sites, não farei muitas notas do autor, só os disclaimers que eu estava esquecendo.

CCS ou SCC não me pertence nem os seus personagens, sou só uma fã enlouquecida aspirante a escritora, beijux!

**Terceiro dia**

Sakura acordou se sentindo muito bem. A dor de cabeça passara, a garganta não arranhava mais, o nariz não estava mais congestionado e a voz voltara ao normal. Embora já não tivesse mais sono, desejava ficar onde estava. A sensação que tinha ao lado de Shaoran era tão agradável. Sorriu de leve ao sentir três dedos acariciarem seu rosto. Depois sentiu estar sendo abandonada quando Shaoran saiu do sofá-cama.

-Shaoran, aonde vai? – perguntou Sakura enquanto se sentava e Shaoran olhava pra ela.

Apesar de descabelada, Sakura não deixava de ser linda. Shaoran a fitou por um momento antes de responder.

-Vou treinar, está cedo ainda...

-Que horas são?

-Seis e meia da manhã...

-Seis e meia?! – perguntou Sakura assustada, e Shaoran fez sim com a cabeça – Nossa... quando é que eu acordaria tão cedo? Isso é um milagre...

Sakura riu ao final da frase. Shaoran apenas a admirou. Decidiu aproveitar e dar um beijo rápido em Sakura, depois saiu para o quintal da casa onde passou á treinar com a espada. Sakura continuou no sofá, mas a ausência de Shaoran era incômoda demais, acostumara-se á ficar ao lado dele.

"Ai, ai... foi apenas uma noite dormindo ao lado de Shaoran... e já estou assim?" – pensava Sakura – "Shaoran... ai, ai, ai... quando vou poder tê-lo assim ao meu lado?... Quando... casarmos... Sakura! Vocês só têm dezessete anos... mas a mamãe se casou aos dezesseis..." – Sakura fita o retrato de Nadeshiko que se encontra na mesinha ao lado do sofá – "Mamãe... você se casou aos dezesseis, não é? Mas o papai tinha vinte e cinco... e um emprego... ta certo; era um emprego instável, mas era o início de uma carreira... já eu e o Shaoran... até agora só fizemos bicos... falando nos bicos..."

Sakura pegou o retrato da mãe e passou a fitá-lo em suas mãos.

"Um dos meus bicos foi como modelo fotográfica, assim como você, mamãe... Shaoran comprou todos os números das revistas em que apareci... uma era propaganda de perfume... outra era propaganda de maquiagem, e teve uma propaganda para chapéus, e outra para calçados... também teve uma propaganda para calça jeans. As revistas falaram que sempre vendiam mais quando eu saía na contracapa da revista. Querem até que eu seja a modelo da capa dos próximos números de suas revistas. Espera... isso não significa que eu já tenha uma carreira? Minha nossa... mas o Shaoran... não sei se ele vai gostar da idéia de ser sustentado por mim, mas acho que ele não se importaria. Mas Sakura, vocês dois só têm dezessete anos, esqueça isso, e curta o namoro!"

-Vou fazer o café da manhã! – disse Sakura depois de pular da cama.

A jovem pôs o retrato de volta na mesinha e andou até a cozinha.

-O que eu faço? – perguntou-se Sakura – Panquecas! Agora... onde está a farinha?

Sakura abriu todos os armários e potes atrás da farinha. A encontrou na prateleira mais alta do armário do meio.

"Ai, ai... vou precisar de um banco..." – pensou.

Sakura pegou um banquinho. Subiu no banquinho e alcançou o pote de vidro com a farinha. Quando foi descer, perdeu o equilíbrio.

Shaoran se assustou quando ouviu alguém gritar e algo se quebrar dentro da casa. Principalmente por que o grito fora de Sakura. O jovem correu o mais rápido que pôde até a sala, onde encontrou os outros correndo pra cozinha, ele os seguiu. Sakura estava no chão da cozinha com o braço esquerdo sangrando muito. Ela estava sentada, não perdera a consciência. Parecia que tinha caído em cima do pote de farinha, ou algo assim.

-Sakura, minha filha, você está bem? – perguntou Fujitaka muito preocupado.

-Estou sim, pai, foi só uma queda – respondeu Sakura tentando passar confiança e tranqüilidade, mas falhando miseravelmente ao sentir uma dor aguda.

-Não acha melhor ir ao médico? – perguntou Yukito.

-Não precisa, foi só um corte...

-Eu a levo até o carro – disse Shaoran andando até Sakura e a pegando no colo – quem dirige?

-Eu dirijo – disse Fujitaka pegando a chave do carro – Sei onde tem uma clínica médica.

-Shaoran, não precisa me carregar no colo...

-Você precisa sim. Você machucou o joelho também quando caiu.

-Como sabe?

-Percebi quando você tentou mexê-lo – disse Shaoran enquanto seguia Fujitaka até o carro.

Eles entraram no carro e Fujitaka deu a partida. Touya, Yukito e Kero ficaram á porta da casa observando o carro se distanciar.

-Será que não dou uma dentro – exclamou Touya.

-Foi você quem pôs o pote de farinha naquela prateleira, não foi? – perguntou Yukito.

Eles voltaram na altura do almoço. Sakura estava com uma tipóia no braço esquerdo. Tivera apenas que retirar os pequenos pedaços do caco de vidro que estavam em seus ferimentos, tratá-los e enfaixá-los. O joelho apenas sofrera uma pequena lesão, e o dia inteiro de repouso era o suficiente para ele voltar ao normal. Sakura só lamentava por perder mais um dia.

-Ai, droga! Assim não vou conseguir visitar o vovô! – disse Sakura ao jogar-se no sofá-cama que ainda estava no modo cama.

-Você quer mesmo visitá-lo, não é? – perguntou Shaoran sentando-se ao lado de Sakura.

-Mas é claro! Nos tornamos amigos naquele dia, e tenho certeza que ele vai adorar me ver!

-E você quer que eu o conheça porque...

-Porque eu quero que se conheçam. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de você.

-Você disse a mesma coisa sobre a sua tia, a senhora Daidouji, e hoje ela me detesta.

-Mas vocês já se conheciam... eu só fui apresentá-lo como o meu namorado.

-E foi exatamente por isso que ela começou á olhar feio para a minha direção...

-Almoço! – anunciou Fujitaka da sala de jantar.

-Oba! Almoço! – gritou Kero enquanto atravessava a sala á toda em direção á sala de jantar.

-Vou te carregar até a mesa de jantar – disse Shaoran enquanto se levantava.

-O que, não Shaoran! – disse Sakura sendo pega por Shaoran – Não precisa...

-Pode até não precisar, mas eu quero te carregar...

Foi o suficiente para calar a Sakura e fazê-la abrir um sorriso. Quando Shaoran entrou na pequena, porém aconchegante, sala de jantar carregando Sakura, Touya foi o primeiro a tirar sarro.

-Como você está conseguindo agüentar o peso dessa monstrenga, moleque? A cabeça dela é enorme...

-Ai, Touya fique quieto! – mandou Sakura muito irritada, quando Shaoran a pôs numa cadeira ao lado de seu pai de frente para Touya.

Shaoran sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, de frente pro Yukito que estava ao lado de Touya. Kero estava sentado na mesa, na ponta oposta ao Fujitaka que estava na cabeceira da mesa de refeições.

-Agora vamos comer? – disse Fujitaka com o seu sorriso.

-Vamos! – disse Kero.

-Obrigado pela comida!

Todos começaram a comer.

-Sabe – começou Kero enquanto saboreava o seu almoço – fico me perguntando do por que do moleque carregar a Sakura... pelo que eu saiba... o joelho dela não está tão ruim...

-Ora, não vê que o moleque só estava se aproveitando do momento... – disse Touya.

Shaoran corou violentamente.

-Ai, Touya, Kero, parem! – mandou Sakura já se irritando.

-Tenho certeza que o Li só estava ajudando Sakura por causa do joelho – disse Yukito.

-Mas é claro, Shaoran é um namorado prestativo e carinhoso – disse Sakura com orgulho.

Fazendo Shaoran corar mais uma vez.

-É, né... – disse Touya.

-A vida é bem interessante se pensarmos á respeito – disse Kero.

Todos olharam para ele.

-Eu ainda me lembro da época em que o moleque dizia que a Sakura era uma fracote, que ela era incapaz de se tornar a dona das cartas Clow, sendo rude com ela o tempo todo...

-Eu era um moleque egoísta... – disse Shaoran sem pensar.

-Ah, então você admite que é um moleque – disse Touya querendo provocar.

-Eu disse _era_ – respondeu Shaoran caindo na pilha.

-Claro, claro, claro...

Eles continuaram discutindo o almoço inteiro. Fujitaka apenas observava á discussão com um sorriso sereno no rosto. É tão bom estar em família.

-Terminei de comer, agora se me dêem licença, voltarei para o meu sofá – disse Sakura se levantando e mancando um pouco logo em seguida.

-Com licença – pediu Shaoran se levantando e indo até Sakura.

-Shaoran, não! – protestou Sakura quando sentiu ser levantada do chão por Shaoran.

-Não adianta reclamar que não vou te ouvir – respondeu Shaoran á levando até a sala.

Ele atravessou o cômodo até o sofá-cama onde depositou a menina Sakura de forma delicada.

-Está melhor? – perguntou.

-Muito bem...

Eles se fitaram por um tempo, até que Shaoran despertou de seu transe.

-Estou indo terminar meu almoço...

-Shaoran – chamou Sakura quando Shaoran se virou para a porta.

-Sim? – respondeu admirando-a.

– Me leva lá pra cima? Eu preciso tomar um banho.

-Está bem – respondeu Shaoran a pegando no colo logo em seguida.

Shaoran subiu a escada com Sakura no colo e a levou até o quarto da mesma, onde á deixou sentada na cama. Sakura se levantou e foi até a cômoda mancando um pouco. Shaoran observou todos os seus movimentos, parecia ter receio de deixá-la sozinha. Sakura percebeu o zelo de seu namorado e decidiu apaziguar o coração dele.

-Não se preocupe, o banheiro é aqui ao lado e o joelho não está tão ruim assim.

-Está bem – disse se aproximando e a abraçando logo em seguida – eu te amo.

-Também te amo – respondeu recebendo um beijo logo em seguida.

-Se precisar de ajuda com o braço é só me chamar que eu sei lidar com isso, está bem?

-Está bem – respondeu Sakura recebendo mais um beijo rápido em seguida.

Shaoran desfez o abraço e saiu do quarto sem tirar os olhos de Sakura. A menina observou seu namorado sair do quarto, quando este fechou a porta Sakura deu um suspiro e abriu um sorriso bobo na face.

-Aiii... se pudesse sairia dançando...

Tomar banho não fora a parte difícil, e sim desenfaixar o braço e depois limpá-lo durante o banho. Depois de se arrumar, Sakura teve de pedir ajuda ao Shaoran com o braço. Depois de enfaixar o braço, Sakura foi carregada por Shaoran até o sofá-cama da sala, que ainda não fora arrumada. Na realidade fora arrumada, mas ainda continuava como cama. Sakura passou o resto do dia assistindo á filmes e programas de televisão. Ficou sentada sozinha na maior parte do tempo. Kero fez companhia pra ela durante duas horas antes de subir e jogar no seu game-boy. Depois foi a vez de Yukito e Touya fazerem companhia á pequena, mas eles logo tiveram que sair para fazer as compras do jantar. Depois seu pai fez companhia á ela, mas teve de sair para preparar as coisas para o jantar. Shaoran ficou treinando durante todo esse tempo, até que entardeceu e ele entrou na casa.

-Ufa! Tirei todo o atraso da semana – disse enquanto entrava na sala, ele olhou para o sofá e encontrou Sakura entediada – O que foi? Está entediada?

-Um pouco – respondeu Sakura suspirando em seguida.

-Posso saber a razão? – perguntou Shaoran enquanto sentava ao lado de Sakura.

-Não quero ser chata...

-Ah, vai, fala – insistiu enquanto a abraçava e roçava o seu nariz e lábios na bochecha direita de Sakura.

-Ai, Shaoran, você está todo suado e fedendo – disse Sakura com o seu costumeiro estado de espírito de volta – vai tomar um banho que depois conversamos.

-Está bem – disse Shaoran enquanto desfazia o abraço e andava em direção a escada. Mas antes de pôr o pé na escada, se virou para fitar Sakura – "então você sentia a minha falta... não sabe o quanto me faz bem saber disso" – pensou antes de subir a escada.

Depois de tomar banho, Shaoran desceu e ficou ao lado de Sakura até a hora do jantar. Ele a carregou até a mesa de jantar. O jantar foi como o almoço. Como sempre, Kero e Touya se uniam para implicar com Shaoran, e de quebra com Sakura, o que sempre iniciava uma discussão. Era divertido jantar com eles. Depois Shaoran carregou Sakura até o sofá-cama onde os dois ficaram assistindo televisão.

-Esse Jô é um grande palhaço... – dizia Shaoran até que olhou para Sakura e a fitou dormindo tranquilamente junto ao seu ombro, como na noite passada – de novo... acho que não vai fazer mal...

Shaoran desligou a televisão. Depois se ajeitou junto de Sakura para dormir.

Continua...

**N/a**:

Andromedachan (): É isso aí!!

Esmeralda (¬¬): É nada!!

Andromedachan (¬¬): Também veio me perturbar aqui?

Esmeralda () É isso aí!!

Andromedachan (¬¬):...

Esmeralda (): Não se assustem sou uma personagem original da Andromedachan, aquela que um dia protagonizará uma história original dessa guria, viram? Querem saber algo de mim, no perfil dela tem o meu, mas apenas uma pequena parte de mim.

Andromedachan(ò.ó): Certo, agora que falou, posso falar com os leitores?

Esmeralda (u.u): Claro, já estou me mandando mesmo, fui - Esmeralda sai por uma porta que apareceu do nada.

Andromedachan (): Bom... novamente Touya pisou na bola e Sakura pagou o pato, né? Mas fazer o que é vivendo e apredendo, agora eu vou para as respostas aos reviews:

**Patilion**: Então nos vemos por aí. Esmeralda (): Nos vemos por aí!

**Cah-chan Hime**: É... depois de um tempo eu achei que ele estava sendo um pouco precipitado demais,mas é que na época eu estava num clima muito estranho em ficar pensando sobre o casamento deles, a Sakura grávida e os filhos dele Esmeralda (): Que são muito fofos por sinal!. Eu também espero em ser uma escritora famosa mesmo Esmeralda (): Aí eu serei a personagem principal finalmente!. Eu vou postar o fic sim, mas não acho que estará tão bom quanto voce pensa Esmeralda (): É lá que eu apareço pela primeira vez!. Meu pc também não roda os animes que eu baixo Esmeralda (¬¬): Mó ó!. Estou realmente querendo fazer um mangá e um livro, vai ser bem legal Esmeralda (): Aí o pessoal vai me ver pela primeira vez!. Beijux Esmeralda (): Beijocas 'miga!

**Fernanda Kowalewicz**: O outro site é o Nyah Fanfiction. Eu tenho e não tenho inspiração. Não se preocupe vou continuar as fics. Esmeralda (¬¬): Espero que ao menos tente Não se preocupe, vou tentar.

N/a:

Andromedachan: É isso aí, beijux!

Esmeralda (): Beijocas 'migos e 'migas!


	4. Chapter 4

CCS e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim as grandes e maravilhosas garotas do CLAMP, que segundo ela significa pilha de batatas... XD

**_Quarto Dia_**

Sakura acordou se sentindo muito bem. Era a segunda vez que acordava se sentindo daquele jeito. Sentiu três dedos acariciarem seu rosto, como no dia anterior, e sorriu de leve. Não queria deixar de ter aquela sensação tão gostosa, e quando sentiu que aqueles dedos abandonariam seu rosto, segurou a mão a qual eles pertenciam.

-Te acordei? – ouviu a voz que tanto amava lhe perguntar num tom de preocupação.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou Shaoran olhando-a com um pouco de culpa no olhar.

-Não, já estava acordando – disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Shaoran e apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele, que por sua vez começou a mexer no cabelo dela – hã? Não estava com a tipóia quando dormi? – perguntou ao olhar para o braço enfaixado, ele estava um pouco dolorido pela ação da cicatrização.

-Eu o tirei quando fui dormir – disse Shaoran pegando a tipóia que deixara na mesinha ao lado do sofá – está aqui.

-Pode me ajudar a colocá-la? – perguntou Sakura.

-Claro.

Shaoran ajudou Sakura a colocar a tipóia. Quando o braço já estava devidamente protegido pela tipóia, Shaoran abraçou Sakura por trás. Sakura fechou os olhos apreciando aquele momento tão romântico e perfeito. Sentiu um frio subir pelo seu estômago ao sentir a respiração quente de seu namorado tocar-lhe o pescoço. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Estavam tão envolvidos que nem perceberam a chegada de outra pessoa.

-Ah, que gracinha esses dois pombinhos, não acha Yuki?

Shaoran desfez o abraço de imediato. Os dois olharam para a escada, ao pé dela estavam Touya e Yukito, sendo que o primeiro ria da cara dos dois que estavam vermelhos como tomates.

-Touya, você estragou o momento dos dois – ralhou Yukito com um semblante risonho.

Sakura se levantou do sofá, e seus movimentos foram atentamente avaliados pelos três rapazes presentes.

-Gente, calma! Estou bem, o joelho não dói mais, só está um pouco dolorido.

-Mas o seu joelho está tão roxo que chega a ficar preto – disse Shaoran apontando para a mancha no joelho da garota.

-Claro, a pancada foi feia.

-O que vai fazer hoje, Sakura? – perguntou Yukito.

-Eu e o Shaoran vamos visitar o vovô – disse Sakura se dirigindo a escada – Vamos nos arrumar Shaoran.

Shaoran bufou antes de seguir Sakura. Antes que colocasse o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, Touya sorriu pra ele e, usando um tom para provocar, disse:

-Boa sorte com o vovô, moleque, vai precisar.

Shaoran amarrou a cara e foi se arrumar. No caminho ele se encontrou com o Sr. Kinomoto, deu bom-dia e continuou seu caminho até o seu quarto. Cinco minutos depois ele estava na mesa do café da manhã, saboreando a comida, Sakura ainda não descera para comer. Ele usava uma camisa pólo verde com listras marrons horizontais que iam dos ombros até um pouco abaixo do peitoral, e uma calça marrom um pouco larga com um tênis branco. Sakura desceu quinze minutos depois, ela usava uma blusa rosa com alcinhas e detalhes brancos, com uma saia branca rodada e sandálias rosa. A primeira coisa que Shaoran pensou ao olhá-la foi:

-"Ela está linda! Quero casar com ela... Shaoran! Curta o namoro primeiro!"

-Você está muito bonita, minha filha. Vai visitar o vovô? – perguntou Fujitaka quando a filha sentou-se á mesa.

-Sim, pai – respondeu Sakura. Shaoran bufou novamente, e olhou aborrecido pro lado.

Sakura demorou meia hora para tomar o café da manhã, encontrara uma certa dificuldade em comer sem usar a mão esquerda. Após avisar que voltariam ao entardecer, os dois tomaram o caminho para a mansão do tal "vovô" de Sakura. Apesar de não gostar da idéia de visitar aquele senhor, Shaoran não deixou de apreciar o pequeno passeio com a namorada. Pegou na mão dela, a abraçou, a beijou, e até comprou uma rosa de uma menina para dar a Sakura. Mas sua diversão não durou muito, em uma hora já estavam enfrente a mansão. Sakura se adiantou até a porta e apertou a campainha. Em vinte minutos a porta foi aberta e um rosto ancião e simpático foi revelado. Ele esboçou um grande sorriso ao fitar Sakura.

-Mocinha! A quanto tempo? Você cresceu, ficou mais bonita, mas o que houve com o seu braço? – comentou o senhor.

-Ah, vovô, não se preocupe, foi só um acidente. Você parece ótimo – disse Sakura.

Foi quando o senhor reparou em Shaoran, e com uma cara não tão boa quanto antes, perguntou:

-Quem é esse seu amigo, Sakura?

-Ah, esse é o Shaoran Li – Sakura apresentou com um grande sorriso, e corou ao completar – Ele é o meu namorado.

-Namorado, é? – perguntou o senhor analisando Shaoran de cima a baixo – Meu nome é Masaki Amamiya, prazer.

-Prazer, senhor – respondeu Shaoran se curvando polidamente.

Masaki encarou Shaoran por um momento.

-Então... querem tomar um chá?

-Claro – respondeu Sakura.

-Vamos, entrem, a sala fica por aqui.

Ao entrar, Shaoran sentiu um cheiro muito familiar no ar. Mas não expôs suas suspeitas e continuou a seguir ao Sr. Amamiya. Ele os levou até uma salinha com uma mesa de chá, onde já estavam três xícaras postas na mesa, um bule com chá quente, e biscoitos e bolinhos para acompanhar. A mesa estava posta de uma maneira muito familiar aos olhos de Shaoran.

Sakura conversou muito com o Sr. Amamiya, ao contrário de Shaoran que permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, como costuma fazer quando há algo o incomodando. Sakura não demorou a perceber que o namorado estava mais calado que o normal, e decidiu perguntar.

-Shaoran, você está bem?

-Hã? – perguntou Shaoran.

-Perguntei se você está bem – repetiu Sakura.

-Estou, estou sim.

-Verdade? – desconfiou Sakura.

-Verdade, estou bem – respondeu Shaoran com um sorriso.

Sakura continuou desconfiada, mas voltou a conversar normalmente com o Sr. Amamiya.

-Sakura, eu gostaria que você experimentasse um vestido da minha neta, mas acho que com esse braço vai ficar difícil – disse o Sr. Amamiya quando eles terminaram com o chá.

-É... já foi um sacrifício colocar essa blusa, mas o vestido da sua neta... ele vai caber em mim?

-Claro, vou te mostrar – disse enquanto se levantava.

O Sr. Amamiya guiou os dois jovens até um quarto, foi até um baú de onde tirou um vestido lindo de saia bufante e cheio de babados e enfeites de cravos silvestres.

-Nossa! É lindo, vovô! – exclamou Sakura se aproximando do vestido – Não é lindo, Shaoran?

Shaoran que analisava o desenho de um arco-íris pendurado na parede do quarto, olhou para Sakura e depois para o vestido. Lembrou de ter visto alguns vestidos parecidos nas mãos de Sakura, na realidade ele até a viu usá-los algumas vezes.

-É... é lindo sim – disse sem esboçar um sorriso, e depois voltou sua atenção para o quadro.

- Sorrir de vez em quando não vai te fazer mal – Sakura resmungou para si mesma enquanto voltava a sua atenção para Masaki.

-Senhor Amamiya, esse desenho, quem fez? – perguntou Shaoran com um certo interesse.

-Foi a minha neta, meu jovem – respondeu Masaki, sendo formal.

-Vovô? – Masaki olhou para Sakura – Se me permite saber, com que idade a sua neta morreu?

Masaki ficou em silêncio por um tempo, Shaoran ficou atento á espera da resposta, e Sakura já começara a se arrepender por ter feito tal pergunta quando ele disse:

-Minha neta tinha vinte e sete anos, quando morreu... mas a última vez que eu a vi, ela tinha dezesseis anos, quando se casou.

-Hã? Ela se casou aos dezesseis? – perguntou Sakura.

-Sim... eu fui contra o casamento dela, e quando ela se casou eu deixei de falar com ela... foi um grande erro essa minha decisão... me arrependo profundamente por não ter engolido o meu orgulho e admitir que o homem que ela escolheu, era um bom homem... só espero que ela me perdoe por eu ter sido um cabeça-dura...

Sakura se aproximou de Masaki, e delicadamente pôs uma mão no ombro do senhor. Esboçou um lindo e delicado sorriso e disse:

-Tenho certeza que ela te perdoou... eu sei que ela sabe que o senhor queria o melhor para ela...

Uma brisa suave soprou e algumas pétalas de cravos silvestres entraram pela sacada do quarto, e começaram a rodopiar pelo quarto numa dança com o vento. Bagunçou os cabelos de Shaoran, e acariciou a face de Sakura, para depois secar as lágrimas de Masaki que se formaram suaves em seus olhos. Sakura sentiu uma presença muito conhecida perto de si, sabia que não era Shaoran. Mas sabia de quem era, sorriu, embora estivesse confusa.

Depois Masaki e Sakura continuaram conversando até que a garota se sentiu com muito sono e dormiu na cama do quarto, onde estivera sentada conversando com o senhor. Este admirou Sakura por um tempo com um grande carinho nos olhos. Levantou-se e deu de cara com Shaoran o olhando de forma inexpressiva. De algum modo, o olhar penetrante daquele rapaz lhe rendeu um pequeno calafrio, parecia que ele sabia de alguma coisa. Decidiu perguntar.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, meu jovem?

-Quando vai contar a ela que é o seu bisavô? – perguntou Shaoran sem alterar sua expressão.

-Como?!

-E, Sra. Daidouji, pode sair daí de trás, a Sakura está dormindo agora.

Ouviu-se então, alguns passos e Sonomi Daidouji apareceu pela porta do quarto. Ela olhava Shaoran com muita indignação.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui, troço? – perguntou muito irritada.

-A primeira coisa que eu reparei quando entrei nessa casa foi no perfume. Percebi que ele era muito conhecido por mim, e que não era natural da casa, que possuía um perfume muito mais forte e diferente. Ele pertencia mais á casa da senhora. E imaginei que fosse uma visitante, já que o perfume era feminino, e como ele sempre a acompanha... imaginei que fosse a senhora.

-Então você sabe farejar? – perguntou Sonomi com uma expressão frustrada.

-Meu nome significa pequeno lobo, fiz jus á ele – falou Shaoran, com uma sombra de seu sorriso convencido. Fazendo Sonomi ficar mais irritada.

Masaki não expressava, mas ficava cada vez mais impressionado com o rapaz.

-Mas só tive certeza que era a senhora quando vi as xícaras, o bule e os doces arrumados da mesma forma que a senhora costuma arrumar em sua casa. Sem falar que ouvi os seus passos nos seguindo até o quarto.

-E como você descobriu sobre eu ser o bisavô de Sakura, meu jovem? – perguntou Masaki, querendo conhecer mais sobre Shaoran.

-Ah, esse é bem interessante – exclamou Shaoran com um meio sorriso – Primeiro foi o seu sobrenome que pelo o que Sakura um dia me disse, era o mesmo sobrenome de solteira de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, sua mãe. Depois o senhor mostrou o vestido, ele é bem parecido com outros vestidos que o bisavô da Sakura mandava para ela nos aniversários, natais, e nos White Day. Depois eu vi o desenho e reparei que a autora se chamava Nadeshiko Amamiya, até ali já não tinha mais dúvidas, mas mesmo assim eu decidi confirmar ouvindo a história de sua neta. Então eu pensei: É... ele é o bisavô de Sakura.

Masaki analisou o rapaz a sua frente por um tempo, ficara impressionado com as habilidades daquele jovem. Sonomi por sua vez continuou irritada com Shaoran, e o olhava com muita frustração.

-Você é um rapaz impressionante – disse Masaki por fim – gostaria de conversar um pouco mais, meu jovem?

-Não dá senhor, já está entardecendo e eu prometi voltar com Sakura nesse horário – disse Shaoran se aproximando de Sakura. O rapaz se curvou o suficiente para falar próximo ao ouvido da garota – Sakura... Sakura acorda...

Mas ela só fez resmungar e rolar na cama, ficando de bruços.

-Ela tem o sono pesado da Nadeshiko – comentou Sonomi com um sorriso acompanhado por Masaki.

-É, me contaram – disse Shaoran que ficou pensando em como acordá-la, até que se lembrou de algo. Esboçou um sorriso malandro. Ele se sentou na cama, próximo ao pé de Sakura, o pegou e começou á mexer nos dedos da garota. Demorou um pouco até eles começarem a ouvir risadas – Sakura... acorda, já está entardecendo.

As risadas pararam quando Shaoran largou o pé da garota, e ela se virou lentamente com o seu rosto sonolento. Olhou envolta e se sentou na cama dando um pequeno bocejo. Esfregou um olho e fitou Shaoran a olhando. Esboçou um lindo sorriso sonolento, e olhou para os outros dois presentes. Demorou um pouco para perceber que era Sonomi que estava ao lado de Masaki.

-Ué? Tia? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sakura sonolenta.

-É... bem, eu... eu...

-Sua tia vai te explicar depois, mas agora precisamos ir, se não seu irmão vai ficar me enchendo a paciência...

-É... tem razão – disse Sakura saindo da cama.

-Eu os acompanho – disse Masaki.

Eles foram até o portão da mansão, e se despediram.

-Tchau, Tia. Tchau, vovô. Nos vemos amanhã, está bem? – disse Sakura enquanto seguia o seu caminho.

-Está bem, querida, se cuida – disse Sonomi.

-Até amanhã, Sakura – disse Masaki.

-Até amanhã – disse Sakura acenando olhando para trás.

Enquanto se distanciavam, Sakura disse:

-Shaoran, dê um tchau.

-Eles não estão se despedindo de mim, estão é se despedindo de você. Eles não gostam de mim.

-Ora, e por que não?

-Porque eu sou seu namorado.

-Ora, e porque você ser meu namorado faz o vovô te detestar? – perguntou Sakura, um pouco confusa. Entendia sua tia, mas o senhor que conhecera, ela não entendia.

-Bom... isso não conto.

-Ah, vai, conta – insistiu Sakura com um biquinho, ficara curiosa.

-Não adianta, Sakura – disse Shaoran.

-Então hoje eu durmo na minha cama, sem você.

-Faça isso, é o certo a fazer – disse Shaoran indiferente.

Sakura continuou emburrada o caminho inteiro. De vez em quando esquecia que não queria conversar com o Shaoran, e puxava conversa, mas se lembrava logo em seguida e ficava quieta. Ela continuou assim com ele durante o resto do dia. Puxava conversa, mas logo lembrava que não queria conversar com ele e se calava.

Mais tarde, era meia-noite e a única pessoa acordada naquela casa era Sakura que só sabia rolar na cama. Cansou por fim. Levantou-se e andou até o quarto ao lado. Olhou envolta, em busca do que procurava. Encostado á parede da direita á porta, estava o beliche onde seu irmão dormia na cama de cima e Yukito na cama de baixo, e encostada á parede da esquerda estava a cama onde seu namorado dormia tranquilamente. Andou até ele, se curvou ligeiramente e disse bem baixinho.

-Shaoran, me de um espacinho aí.

Shaoran á obedeceu inconsciente, se virou para a parede ficando de costas para Sakura. Sakura se deitou ao lado dele. Talvez por instinto, Shaoran virou-se para Sakura e a abraçou de modo que ela ficasse de rosto virado para ele, com a cabeça logo abaixo da dele. A menina aninhou-se aos braços do rapaz, e dormiu tranqüila aspirando ao aroma de banho recém-tomado que Shaoran exalava.

Continua...

N/a.: Isso é lindo, a pobre da Sakura se acostumou a dormir com o Shaoran ao lado, mas isso pode ser um problema, e quando o Touya ver isso vai dar problema.

Cah-chan Hime: Realmente eu pus o Touya para pisar na bola nessa fanfic, é muita coisa acontecendo de ruim logo nos primeiros dias das férias da nossa querida Sakurinha, mas é né? vida é vida e acidentes acontecem, com alguns acontecem poucos acidentes, já outros parecem ser íman de acidentes. E algumas vezes os acidentes são causados por outras pessoas.

N/a.: Bm, né? Já é o fim da fic, beijux e até a próxima!!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/a.:** Será hoje, o que o Touya fará com o Shaoran quando vir? Esmeralda (n.n): Eu aposto vinte em como o Touya dá uma chave de braço no Shaoran!

**_Quinto dia_**

Shaoran acordou lentamente. Sentiu que seus abraços envolviam um corpinho fino e quente. A única coisa que sabia naquele momento era que gostava da sensação. Apertou um pouco mais o abraço. Sentiu algo esquentar a blusa de seu pijama de forma lenta e periódica. Sentiu uma... duas... três vezes até assimilar que o corpinho era feminino. Abriu os olhos. Viu Touya dormindo na cama de cima do beliche, depois visou Yukito na cama de baixo do beliche, em seguida vislumbrou Sakura deitada ao seu lado, com a cabeça um pouco abaixo da dele no travesseiro. Ficou um tempo olhando para ela. Era dela a respiração que aquecia a blusa de seu pijama, e era o corpo fino dela que abraçava. Deu um pequeno sorriso e, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Sakura, pensou:

"E ainda disse que não queria dormir comigo..."

Shaoran, cuidadosamente, tirou o seu braço de baixo de Sakura e saiu da cama de forma bem silenciosa. Olhou para Sakura e a viu mexer-se inquieta na cama e tomar todo o espaço para si, deitando-se de bruços e abraçando o travesseiro. Shaoran abriu um sorriso, se aproximou de Sakura e a beijou no rosto dizendo:

-Eu te amo.

Sakura sorriu e se mexeu um pouco mais tranqüila. Shaoran sorriu novamente, mas parou ao sentir um olhar atravessar sua nuca como se fosse uma navalha. Imediatamente se virou deparando-se com um Touya muito nervoso sentado na cama. O seu olhar era assassino, a verdadeira razão de Shaoran quase ter tido um enfarte ao sentir o olhar do _cunhadinho_ sobre ele.

-O que a minha irmãzinha está fazendo na sua cama? – rosnou Touya num sussurro para não acordar aos outros.

-Eu não sei – Shaoran respondeu num sussurro irritado – Eu acordei e ela estava aqui hoje de manhã. Ela veio sozinha até aqui, não fui eu quem a trouxe.

Touya desceu da cama, e depois ficou encarando Shaoran com um olhar duro, ao que o garoto retribuiu. Sendo mais baixo que Touya, Shaoran teve de elevar a cabeça para poder encará-lo nos olhos, o inverso via-se em Touya, que tinha de abaixar a cabeça.

-Espero que nada tenha acontecido – disse Touya.

-E não aconteceu – respondeu Shaoran acentuando o olhar.

-Espero mesmo – disse Touya em seguida saiu do quarto bufando como um touro brabo.

Shaoran observou o cunhado sair do quarto. Respirou aliviado por Touya não ter feito um escândalo e acordado ao resto da casa. Yukito, que acordara no momento em que Touya praticamente ameaçava Shaoran, sentou-se na cama e olhando serenamente para o jovem Li, disse:

-Não se preocupe, o Touya sabe que não houve nada.

-Só espero que ele não fique encarnando com esse assunto.

-Duvido que o Touya não deixe de encarná-lo com esse assunto – disse Yukito com um semblante risonho.

Shaoran apenas deu um risinho, e em seguida olhou para Sakura, que dormia tranqüila na mesma posição de antes.

"Não sabe o problema que acabou de arranjar, meu anjo..." – pensou com um sorrisinho terno.

-Dormiu bem? – perguntou Yukito observando Shaoran.

-Muito bem – respondeu Shaoran sem tirar os olhos de Sakura.

-Teve bons sonhos? – perguntou Yukito.

-Maravilhosos – respondeu Shaoran, saindo do quarto.

Yukito observou Shaoran sair, e em seguida olhou para Sakura. E com um sorrisinho sereno, disse para si mesmo:

-Esses dois vão acabar casando... e o Touya sabe disso melhor do que ninguém...

Depois se levantou, deu um beijo paterno no rosto de Sakura e saiu do quarto. No café da manhã, o clima não era exatamente tranqüilo, nem de longe era sereno. Touya, a toda hora lançava olhares furiosos em direção de Shaoran, e o garoto, orgulhoso como era, apenas devolvia os olhares. Os únicos que conversavam amigavelmente eram Fujitaka e Yukito. E Kero como sempre, só sabia ser amigável com Fujitaka.

-Ô pai... – chamou Touya olhando feio para Shaoran. O garoto logo soube que era com ele.

-Sim, Touya – atendeu Fujitaka já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

-Sabia que a sua filha dormiu ontem na cama do moleque... e com o moleque.

-O que?! – Kero escandalizou-se.

-É sério? – perguntou Fujitaka para Shaoran, sem o sorriso, embora sua expressão não fosse dura, parecia haver um pouco de preocupação.

-Senhor Kinomoto, não houve nada – disse Shaoran.

-Mentira! – gritou Kero já partindo para cima de Shaoran, que o afastou com um safanão, o jogando contra a parede da sala.

-Não, eu sei que houve nada, só queria saber o que realmente aconteceu – disse Fujitaka com um sorriso sereno. Enquanto Kero deslizava na parede para o chão.

-Bom... tudo que eu sei é que eu dormi sozinho na cama ontem a noite, e quando eu acordei hoje de manhã a Sakura estava dormindo do meu lado...

-Então a Sakura foi até o seu quarto? – perguntou Fujitaka mais para si do que para os outros.

-Moleque; você me paga – resmungou Kero para sim enquanto voltava para mesa e recomeçava a comer.

Nesse instante eles ouvem um barulho vindo de cima. Em seguida eles ouvem passos atravessarem toda a extensão do que seria o corredor e parar no banheiro.

-É a monstrenga – comentou Touya.

Shaoran, que até agora só ouvira falar sobre isso da boca de Touya e do Kero, ficou ligeiramente impressionado em saber que ela consegue ser realmente barulhenta logo cedo.

-Assustado? – perguntou Touya querendo provocar.

-Nem de longe – respondeu Shaoran – minhas irmãs conseguem ser mil vezes mais barulhentas. O tempo todo uma grita que não acha os brincos, que não acha as presilhas, que não acha a escova, que não sabe o que usar no dia, que está atrasada para algum compromisso... e são as quatro, sem falar que quando a minha prima dorme na minha casa ela faz tanto barulho quanto as quatro juntas, e o que é pior, ela grita no meu ouvido, não é nem para a casa, é no meu ouvido que ela grita aquelas perguntas. Não sei até agora como ainda não fiquei surdo.

Touya não soube como revidar, pelo visto o moleque sofria o quádruplo do barulho produzido pela sua irmã, e o que é pior, multiplicado por dois quando a prima dormia em sua casa. Só pôde ficar quieto.

-Bom dia! – Sakura agora entrava na sala usando um vestido verde-escuro que era um pouco justo no tronco, e a saia era rodada. Calçava uma sandália rasteirinha na cor de palha. Como acessório, ela usava um chapéu de palha com um laço verde-escuro como enfeite do chapéu.

-Bom dia, Sakura – disseram Yukito, Shaoran e Kero.

-Bom dia, minha filha.

-Bom dia, monstrenga...

-Bom dia, papai – disse dando um beijo no rosto do pai – Bom dia, Yukito, bom dia Kero, bom dia Shaoran – disse dando um selinho em Shaoran – E... Touya – disse irritada – Bom dia, mamãe!

-Vai sair, minha filha? – perguntou Fujitaka.

-Vou sim, pai...

-Vai aonde?

-Vou visitar o vovô de novo... – Shaoran bufou irritado – E você vem comigo – disse Sakura lançando um olhar perigoso em direção ao namorado.

-Sim senhora – Shaoran apenas respondeu.

-Como está o seu braço, Sakura – perguntou Fujitaka observando sua filha mexer o braço com dificuldade.

-Está muito dolorido, mas eu agüento.

Não demoraram muito no café da manhã. Logo os dois já haviam comido e Sakura apressou o namorado a se arrumar para mais um dia de passeio. Em cinco minutos já saíam de casa e caminhavam pela pequena estrada de terra.

-Você parece que não gosta do vovô – comentou Sakura após caminharem um pouco em silêncio.

-Não... é ele quem não gosta de mim...

-Mas por quê?

-Um dia vai saber.

-Ai, seu chato, você disse a mesma coisa ontem.

-É porque não é bom você saber através de mim, é de outra pessoa que você deve ouvir a razão.

-Está bem... entendi, é o que você quer, não é? Então que seja feita a sua vontade...

-Ainda bem que você entendeu – comentou Shaoran aliviado.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, deu um suspiro frustrado. Shaoran olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, adorava o modo em como ela mudava de humor de uma hora para outra, ele só precisava fazer um agrado para que ela voltasse a ficar alegre como mais cedo. No caminho eles se encontraram novamente com a garota que vendia rosas.

-Uma rosa, senhor? – perguntou a jovem.

-Claro – respondeu Shaoran entregando uma moeda pela rosa.

-Aqui está – disse a jovem entregando a rosa após guardar a moeda numa bolsinha.

Dessa vez essa era mais linda, mais encorpada e mais brilhante, fora o perfume que era mais delicioso. Sakura que andara um pouquinho mais para longe, esperou um pouco acanhada Shaoran se aproximar e lhe entregar a rosa. Achou graça, pois ele também estava um pouco vermelho.

-Uma rosa para a senhorita? – disse entregando a rosa para Sakura.

-Claro – disse Sakura pegando a rosa com cuidado para não se machucar com os espinhos.

Shaoran se aproximou até ficar com o rosto a centímetros de distância do de Sakura. Ele pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Sakura, causando arrepios na mesma, e disse:

-Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

-Sim, eu sei...

-Eu te amo – disse Shaoran enquanto se aproximava mais e colocava suas mãos na cintura fina de Sakura – Hoje mais que nunca...

-Eu também... – Sakura praticamente sussurrou antes de Shaoran tocar seus lábios com os dele.

Ainda era aquele beijo gentil e inocente da infância, ambos jamais o aprofundavam, talvez por medo ou vergonha de o fizer, mas naquele dia Shaoran queria algo mais que um selinho demorado. Como uma forma de pedir permissão, Shaoran passou a ponta de sua língua nos lábios de Sakura sem desfazer o contato entre os lábios. Sakura sentiu um pequeno arrepio ao sentir a ponta da língua de Shaoran deslizar em seus lábios, entendeu o que ele queria... cedeu ao pedido. Shaoran sentiu os lábios de Sakura se entreabrirem um pouco, lhe dando permissão para aprofundar um pouco mais ao beijo. Shaoran logo o fez, encaixou seus lábios nos dela.

Enlaçou seus braços na cintura fina de Sakura a trazendo mais para perto, e Sakura enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Shaoran o aproximando ainda mais. Não permitiram que suas línguas entrassem na dança, mas aos lábios foram permitidos alguns movimentos. Ficaram assim por mais um tempo até desfazerem o contato, por falta de ar. Entreolharam-se por um tempo. Shaoran beijou Sakura no rosto num ponto próximo ao pescoço e a abraçou em seguida. Sakura retribuiu ao abraço e fechou os olhos para poder aproveitar melhor o momento.

-Eu te amo – disse Sakura.

-Eu também te amo – respondeu Shaoran também de olhos fechados.

Ficaram mais um tempo abraçados até resolverem retomar a caminhada. Desfizeram o abraço e continuaram a caminhar de mãos dadas. Caminharam um bom pedaço até um grupo de cinco rapazes bloquearem o caminho.

-Oh, vejam quem eu encontrei? O garoto de quem eu falei – disse o ser de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos.

Era o mesmo ser que fizera o infeliz comentário no lago, só que desta vez ele não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado por mais quatro amigos. Todos pareciam ter entre dezoito e dezenove anos e não pareciam estar com cara de quem queria fazer amigos.

-O que vocês querem? – Shaoran se pôs entre os garotos e a Sakura.

-Viemos lhe dar uma lição por ter batido no nosso amigo – acusou um rapaz forte e alto de ombros largos e cabelo ruivo e olhos castanhos.

-Que? – fizeram Sakura e Shaoran.

-É isso mesmo – disse um rapaz tão alto e grande quanto o ruivo, e de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

-Mas não bati nele, eu queria, mas o irmão dela o pôs para correr antes que eu colocasse as minhas mãos nele, não foi nem preciso relar a mão no cara.

-É mentira, ele e os outros dois que estavam com eles se juntaram para bater em mim – teimou o ser.

-Hiroshi, você disse que tinham sido seis – disse o rapaz que era um pouco mais magro e baixo que os demais, este tinha os cabelos negros e olhos verde-azulados.

-Err... bom... Kazuyuki... é que... sabe, né? Sabe como eu gosto de exagerar... mas é verdade, ele bateu em mim, ele e os outros dois que estavam com ele.

Sakura ficou temerosa por Shaoran, sabia que ele era forte, mas eram cinco contra um, será que daria conta?

-Não importa se os três bateram em você ou não, não devemos brigar aqui – adiantou-se um rapaz de olhos acinzentados e cabelos castanhos claros, este era alto e magro de porte aperfeiçoado e parecia ser bastante galante. Os outros o olharam confusos – Tem uma dama presente e seria tremendamente descortês começar uma briga na frente dela.

-O Sho tem razão – disse o ruivo – Uma dama não deve presenciar lutas feias, principalmente quando será o seu namorado o arrebentado.

Sakura não gostou nem um pouco do comentário, e nem se importando se eram cinco homens grandes e fortes, saiu de trás de Shaoran e se pôs entre ele e os cinco rapazes e, com um olhar desafiador e determinado, disse:

-Ninguém vai machucar o Shaoran, nem aqui e nem em outro lugar.

-Sakura? – Shaoran ficou espantado.

-Que? – fizeram os cinco, espantados pela coragem e ousadia da pequena.

-Exatamente o que vocês ouviram; ninguém vai machucar o meu namorado – disse Sakura abraçando Shaoran para protegê-lo – Até porque ele nem encostou no amigo de vocês. O meu irmão só disse para ele se mandar e o amigo de vocês se mandou.

-Hiroshi, foi isso mesmo? – perguntou Sho com um sorrisinho.

-Foi nada, mentira dela – disse o outro de forma infantil. Todos olharam para ele com diferentes reações. Os dois mais magros de seus amigos queriam rir, os mais fortes queriam matá-lo, e Sakura e Shaoran não faziam idéia do que acontecia.

-Panaca! – disseram o loiro e o ruivo dando um soco cada um na cabeça do Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi, você é triste – comentou Kazuyuki, o de olhos verde-azulados.

Depois de dar uma risadinha, Sho, o de olhos acinzentados se virou para Sakura e Shaoran.

-Perdoem os meus amigos, eles são um tanto cabeças quentes e é preciso que eu e o Kazuyuki estejamos sempre por perto para não se meterem em confusão.

Sakura se soltou de Shaoran, mas continuou ao lado dele, deixando claro que ainda não confiava neles.

-Me perdoe, jovem dama, por meus amigos a terem assustado. Em troca de um sorriso teu – disse tirando uma rosa branca de só ele sabe onde - Uma rosa branca como símbolo de paz e amizade entre nós – disse o rapaz entregando a rosa á Sakura – Está tudo bem entre a gente?

Perguntou Sho dando um sorriso muito semelhante ao de Eriol, isso fez com que Shaoran o olhasse com raiva e desafiador. O rapaz não se abalou diante da expressão assassina de Shaoran e continuou com a rosa estendida á espera que Sakura a pegasse. Sakura hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu que poderia aceitar a rosa.

-O-obrigada – disse Sakura enquanto pegava a rosa. O jovem entendeu como um "sim" e sorriu contente. Sakura sorriu de volta. O rapaz olhou para Shaoran e disse:

-Cuide bem dela, meu bom rapaz.

E saiu para socorrer o amigo Hiroshi que era espancado pelo ruivo e pelo loiro enquanto o Kazuyuki apenas ria da desgraça do amigo. Sakura e Shaoran, este com uma carranca tão feia quanto a de Touya, observaram os cinco rapazes se retirarem, sendo que Hiroshi era arrastado pelo ruivo. Depois de o quinteto desaparecer de suas vistas, Shaoran disse:

-Aquele cara, me lembrou muito o Eriol.

-Você os acha parecidos?

-Acho, e não gostei nada...

Sakura o fitou por um tempo, não demorou muito tempo para perceber que o namorado só estava com ciúmes, como costuma ficar quando um garoto se aproximava de Sakura falando de forma gentil e galante. A jovem deu um suspiro cansado e disse:

-Vamos?

E os dois retomaram a caminhada para a casa de Masaki Amamiya.

-Então – disse Sakura tentando acreditar no que acabara de ouvir – Você é o meu bisavô?

Sakura estava na Sala de Chá de Masaki. Estava acompanhada pelo próprio Masaki e por Sonomi, que se mantinha um pouco distante da conversa. Shaoran se encontrava na sacada da sala, onde permanecera desde que chegara.

-Exatamente – disse Masaki esperando pela reação de Sakura.

-E por que está me contando sobre isso só agora? – perguntou Sakura tentando entender os motivos.

-Porque antes eu tinha medo e agora... bem... digamos que o seu... namorado descobriu e ele me convenceu de que já estava na hora...

-Então o Shaoran já sabia?

-O _troço_ descobriu por si só – comentou Sonomi alto o suficiente para Shaoran ouvir da sacada.

Sakura ficou pensando a respeito do que acabara de ouvir. O seu amigo era seu bisavô, ou seja, era o avô de sua mãe cujo casamento ele foi contra e que parou de falar com ela após ela se casar. O senhor que acusara seu pai pela morte de sua mãe, e que depois se arrependeu pelo 

que fez, e hoje sofre por ter sido tão teimoso e deixado de aproveitar os dias com ela. Sakura fechou os olhos, depois olhou para o seu bisavô e com um sorriso disse:

-Estou tão feliz por ter finalmente te conhecido, vovô.

Masaki sorriu feliz e tocado pela reação de sua bisneta, ela realmente era igual a sua neta, e agora que ela sabia quem ele era, poderia contar muitas histórias sobre a infância da Nadeshiko para ela, mesmo que Fujitaka já tivesse as contado. E poderia enfim cuidar de sua bisneta como ele cuidava de Nadeshiko, o que incluía ficar de olho no namorado dela...

Continua...

**N/a.:** É isso aí! E agora? o que vai acontecer, a cada capítulo o último fica mais próximo, que poderá acontecer até lá? Esmeralda (n.n): Eu aposto numa briga! Que seja... ¬¬

Bom... agora é a hora da despedida do capítulo, bye-bye, sayonara, adios, adeus... eu sabia dizer adeus em outras línguas, mas não me lembro... esquece, beijux! Esmeralda (n.n): Beijinhux nas crianças!


	6. Chapter 6

N/a.: Andro-no-hana: Não sei se notaram, mas eu mudei meu nome de Andromedachan para Andro-no-hana, é que eu achei andromedachan comprido demais e sempre errava sua grafia, então decidi mudar para algo mais genérico como _Andro_, mas infelizmente já tinha alguma Andro por aí, então tive que colocar alguma coisa á mais, que foi o _no-hana_.

Esmeralda: Claro, como se fizesse alguma diferença mudar o nome.

Andro-no-hana: É que eu decidi colocar meu pseudônimo como Andro.

Esmeralda: Pseudônimo?

Andro-no-hana: É como um nome falso que os artistas usam para assinar as suas obras.

Esmeralda: Para que eles fazem isso?

Andro-no-hana: Não faço idéia, só sei que gosto de fazer isso, é como... esquece, é como nada mesmo. Está ok... o que eu queria falar mesmo? Ah, sim. Esse capítulo, na realidade eram dois capítulos, é que quando eu pus o capítulo seis num site, vi que poderia ter feito um capítulo melhor, então para me desculpar com os leitores, eu fiz uma segunda parte para o capítulo, que ficou chamada como: Sexto dia, parte 2. Mas resolvi unir os dois capítulos num só, por aqui. Divirtam-se.

o anime CCS, as músicas Mil acasos e Chuva de Prata não me pertencem, créditos ao Clamp, Skank e Gal Costa pelo anime, e músicas, respectivamente falando. XD

* * *

_**Sexto dia**_

Shaoran acordou sentindo uma pequena pressão em seu corpo. Lentamente abriu seus olhos e sorriu ao vislumbrar Sakura deitada com a cabeça em seu peitoral. Novamente haviam dormido na mesma cama, só que desta vez estavam sobre a cama de Sakura. Shaoran olhou envolta, o quarto combinava com Sakura, tinha um ar tão tranqüilo e sereno, e ao mesmo tempo alegre. Viu algumas coisas da Sakura pelo quarto, e também notou o boneco, ou melhor, o Kero dormindo numa almofada que Sakura trouxera para ele. Este ficara a noite toda acordado para se certificar que eles não fariam nada além de simplesmente dormir, o boneco só permitira que ele dormisse com Sakura porque os dois haviam tido uma briga feia mais cedo naquele dia.

Flashback...

-Seu tonto, eu não estou interessada nele! – esbravejava Sakura enquanto rompia pela porta de entrada da casa.

-Então por que aceitou aquela maldita rosa? – esbravejou Shaoran enquanto rompia pela mesma porta com tanta fúria quanto Sakura.

-Para ser gentil! – gritou Sakura enquanto subia a escada – Você não deveria ficar tão sentido com um gesto tão inocente quanto me dar uma rosa!

-Eu só estou cuidando do que é meu... e aquele estúpido estava interessado em você... e você deu corda para aquele estúpido! – Shaoran gritou enquanto subia a escada atrás de Sakura.

-E daí se ele estiver? Seria perigoso se eu tivesse me interessado, mas eu não me interessei! – Sakura gritou enquanto seguia pelo corredor direto para o seu quarto e batendo a porta com bastante força para fechar.

-Então por que aceitou a rosa? – Shaoran gritou enquanto a seguia. Só que não recebeu a resposta, Sakura já entrara no quarto e se trancara – Sakura! Sakura! Abra a porta! – mandou enquanto esmurrava a porta.

Parou ao ouvir Sakura chorando do outro lado. Uma onda de culpa invadiu seu corpo. Soltou o ar com força, encostou seu punho na porta e sua testa no punho. Não agüentou mais ouvir aos soluços de Sakura e saiu pelo corredor o mais rápido que pôde, desceu a escada, passou por Touya e Yukito que estavam ao pé da escada, obviamente ouviam a discussão. Atravessou a sala e irrompeu porta a fora para começar uma corrida sem destino. Correu sem rumo pela estreita estrada de terra, só parou quando percebeu que já se encontrava na ponte sobre o lago. Olhou para o horizonte e acabou dando de cara com a pessoa que mais odiava naquele momento. Sho, o rapaz que dera a rosa a Sakura estava sobre a ponte. Ele observava a lua que já imperava no céu noturno.

-Você... você é a causa pelo o meu dia estar péssimo hoje – soltou Shaoran. Algumas pessoas que remavam nas pequenas embarcações sob a ponte o olharam um pouco surpresas.

O rapaz continuou a observar a lua como se não soubesse que alguém falara com ele.

-Eu falei com você!

-E que tipo de falta eu cometi para você estar tão furioso? – perguntou o rapaz olhando Shaoran.

-Você deu aquela rosa para ela...

-Para quem?

-Para a minha namorada...

-E pelo visto brigou com a sua namorada só por ela ter recebido uma rosa minha.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Shaoran se sentir mais culpado.

-Eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas a sua namorada é uma das mulheres mais belas que eu já encontrei... haverá sempre um grande número de homens atrás dela... alguns malas como o meu amigo Hiroshi, outros brutos como os meus dois amigos grandalhões, e outros serão como eu. Mas você deve pôr na cabeça que ela sempre será gentil com eles, mas jamais será amorosa, ela sempre lançará um sorriso gentil, mas jamais lançará um cheio de amor e carinho. Não desconte nela a raiva e a frustração que seu ciúme pode vir a provocar... isso pode causar o fim de um belo futuro...

E Sho saiu da ponte, sem nem olhar para trás. Shaoran, no entanto, continuou onde estava, pensando sobre o que acabara de ouvir e refletindo sobre suas atitudes e sobre Sakura. Sim... precisava pedir desculpas a ela...

* * *

Shaoran esperou que todos fossem dormir para entrar na casa. Não tinha coragem de encarar ninguém, principalmente Sakura e o senhor Kinomoto. Esperou um tempo após a última luz acesa da casa se apagasse, foi até a porta e girou a maçaneta, a porta abriu.

Entrou. A casa estava escura. A única pessoa que esperava ver era Touya o esperando no escuro para matá-lo. Só não imaginou encontrar Sakura deitada no sofá da sala. Sentiu o seu coração acelerar, ela estava dormindo no sofá, a pele que o pijama rosa não escondia brilhava á luz do luar que atravessava a janela da sala. Mas sua expressão estava pesada, sinal de que chorara por muito tempo. Shaoran se sentiu o cara mais estúpido do mundo, fizera a pessoa mais importante de sua vida sofrer por uma infantilidade dele.

Aproximou-se lentamente de Sakura, ela parecia estar com frio e a posição em que dormira no sofá não era nada confortável. Aproximou-se mais da jovem. Com toda a cautela, aninhou Sakura em seu colo e a carregou nos braços. Subiu a escada com cuidado e atravessou o corredor. Em dado momento sentiu Sakura se mexer ligeiramente, se aninhando mais ao colo. Shaoran a apertou um pouco mais contra o seu corpo. A porta do quarto de Sakura já estava aberta e a cama já estava pronta para ela dormir. Ele entrou no quarto e a deitou na cama, depois a cobriu. A fitou por um tempo e se virou para sair, mas assim que deu um passo, uma mão segurou a sua.

-Shaoran – a voz de Sakura chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Estava acordada? – perguntou Shaoran enquanto Sakura se sentava na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama.

-Acordei no meio do caminho – disse com um sorrisinho.

Shaoran corou ligeiramente. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e não ousou olhar para Sakura.

-Ainda está bravo comigo? – perguntou Sakura com um tom ligeiramente triste.

-Não... estou bravo comigo – ele olhou para Sakura, ela via claramente uma profunda tristeza em seu olhar, isso doeu em seu coração – Cometi um grande erro ao gritar com você...

Shaoran voltou a fitar o chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante que existia ali naquele momento.

-Eu também errei – disse Sakura, e Shaoran a olhou confuso – Não devia ter gritado com você também... se não gritasse você teria pensado melhor e... teria se acalmado...

-Mas isso não me dá o direito de gritar com você só porque senti um ciúme sem sentido...

-Você não grita comigo...

Shaoran a olhou confuso novamente, não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, ele se lembra claramente que sempre grita com ela quando sente ciúmes, e também quando algo realmente o aborrece.

-Você só conta sobre as suas emoções e sentimentos da melhor forma que consegue, e eu sou a única com quem você realmente se sente á vontade para contar sobre o que te aborrece. Eu sempre escuto sem falar nada e espero você se acalmar...

-É, mas eu deveria ao menos tentar não gritar, e não me deixar ser levado pelas emoções...

-Errando e aprendendo... como eu disse antes... eu também errei ao gritar com você naquela hora, e aprendi hoje que o melhor a fazer seria falar com calma... e você? Qual foi a sua lição?

Shaoran deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Que eu devo ao menos tentar me acalmar, não... eu devo me acalmar, parar e organizar a cabeça antes de fazer alguma coisa.

Sakura sorriu contente.

-Prometo que nunca mais gritarei com você de novo – disse Shaoran a olhando nos olhos.

Ainda com os olhos em contato, Shaoran aproximou-se de Sakura, pôs a mão no rosto dela e em seguida aproximou seu rosto do dela. Sakura fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, onde Shaoran encaixou os seus. Este beijo foi como o último daquele dia, só que desta vez tinha mais paixão. Shaoran desfez o beijo e olhou nos olhos de Sakura, e a beijou novamente.

-Eu estou acordado , vendo e ouvindo tudo que vocês fazem – uma voz com um sotaque proveniente de Osaka, chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Os dois imediatamente interromperam o beijo e olharam para Kero, que se encontrava sentado em sua almofada.

-Nós não estávamos fazendo nada – disse Sakura um pouco envergonhada.

-Sei... de qualquer forma está na hora de crianças irem para cama e dormirem – disse Kero.

-A bola de pêlos está certa – disse Shaoran se levantando para sair do quarto, mas foi novamente impedido de sair pela mão de Sakura.

-Por que não dorme aqui hoje? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso.

-Como?! – fizeram Shaoran e Kero.

-É que – disse Sakura ficando um pouco vermelha – Não consigo mais dormir longe de você...

-Mas terá de se acostumar, quando voltarmos para Tomoeda não poderemos mais dormir juntos – Shaoran argumentou.

-Só hoje – Sakura insistiu com súplica no olhar.

-Sakura – disse Shaoran sem saber o que fazer, ela sempre conseguia o que queria o olhando daquele jeito, e naquela noite não seria diferente – Está bem.

-Viva – Sakura bateu palmas entusiasmadas.

-Mas antes eu preciso ao menos colocar o meu pijama – disse Shaoran saindo do quarto.

-Eu te espero – disse Sakura quando ele saiu.

Em dois minutos Shaoran estava de volta no seu pijama azul. Sakura deu um espaço para ele se deitar. Ele se deitou. Eles ficaram se olhando.

-Boa noite – disse Sakura se virando para a parede.

-Boa noite – disse Shaoran pondo um braço em volta da cintura de Sakura.

-Não se esqueçam que estou vendo e ouvindo tudo – disse Kero de sua almofada – Ficarei acordado até vocês dormirem.

...Fim do flashback

Shaoran ainda se lembrava do perfume que o embalara enquanto adormecia, tivera belos sonhos. Pensou sobre a sua vida, via-se abraçado a Sakura a cada cena de em sua mente, era muito amor para um coração agüentar. Resolveu buscar suas roupas para poder tomar um banho. Depois do banho, foi para a cozinha, o senhor Kinomoto já se encontrava no cômodo preparando o café-da-manhã.

-Bom dia, senhor Kinomoto – cumprimentou Shaoran um pouco temeroso.

-Bom dia, como foi com a Sakura? – cumprimentou o senhor sendo gentil e cordial como sempre.

-Hã... foi... nós nos entendemos...

-Bom.

Shaoran ficou bastante aliviado por Fujitaka não querer fuzilá-lo pelo que fizera no dia anterior, nem na noite anterior, sabia que ele jamais faria algo do gênero, mesmo assim... pai é pai!

-P-posso ajudar o senhor... se quiser...

-Seria bom, e enquanto isso nós conversamos.

-É...

Conversar com o senhor Kinomoto era uma das coisas que Shaoran mais gostava de fazer, um dos motivos era que o senhor Kinomoto era uma pessoa muito sábia, e o outro motivo era que os dois tinham bastante interesse em arqueologia e coisas do gênero. Muitas vezes chegavam a ficar horas conversando sobre as novidades da arqueologia, e de vez em quando Shaoran ajudava ao Fujitaka com o trabalho, assim como a Sakura, que também gostava muito de História. Touya e Yukito desceram quando o café-da-manhã já estava posto. Touya olhou Shaoran com certa raiva, mas não disse nada e se sentou á mesa após dar bom-dia ao pai. Kero desceu logo, e se sentou ao lado do prato que seria de Sakura.

-A Sakura ainda não acordou, Kero? – perguntou Fujitaka.

-Ela vai acordar daqui a pouquinho...

Ouviram um estrondo. Em seguida ouviram Sakura reclamar por ter caído da cama, depois a ouviram correr até o banheiro. Em cinco minutos Sakura corria escada a baixo, irrompendo em seguida pela porta da sala de refeições dizendo:

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia – responderam todos.

-A monstrenga se machucou ao cair da cama? – Touya provocou quando Sakura se sentou á mesa ao lado de Shaoran. Sakura olhou para o irmão com muita raiva – Me esqueci, monstrengas não se machucam tão facilmente, é mais provável que o chão tenha rachado...

-TOUYA!! – explodiu Sakura.

-Vamos comer? – Fujitaka pôs fim a discussão.

-Vamos – concordou Sakura de bom humor.

-Eba! – festejou Kero.

-Obrigado pela comida!

* * *

Estava uma manhã maravilhosa, os pássaros cantavam, a brisa refrescava o clima quente do local. Sakura e Shaoran aproveitavam o dia no banco forrado que ficava na varanda. Sakura estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Shaoran enquanto ele lhe fazia cafuné e lia um livro. Sakura estava prestes a cochilar quando pensou em algo para fazer.

-Shaoran, que tal darmos um passeio? – sugeriu Sakura se sentando. Shaoran parou de ler para ouvi-la – Sabe... amanhã a noite já iremos embora, e... eu queria aproveitar esse tempo para passear pela cidade com você...

-Então vamos – disse Shaoran se levantando e pondo o livro sobre a mesinha redonda.

-Viva! – Sakura alegrou-se, meteu a cabeça para dentro da casa e gritou avisando que sairia com Shaoran, e que provavelmente demorariam a voltar. Em seguida Sakura saiu bastante alegre, de mãos dadas com Shaoran.

Conversaram sobre diversas coisas enquanto faziam o caminho para o parque da cidade, conversaram sobre coisas que nunca tiveram coragem em discutir, coisas como casamento, filhos e... se perguntando em como os filhos seriam quando se casassem... quando...

* * *

Andro-no-hana: Era aqui que o capítulo terminava originalmente!!

Esmeralda: Eles já entenderam, chega! Prestem atenção que será agora que eu vou aparecer!! Ehehe!!

* * *

_**Sexto dia, parte 2**_

-Será que daria certo um casamento? – perguntou Sakura quando os dois chegaram ao lago.

-Mas é claro – Shaoran respondeu com um sorriso.

-Já me disseram que é um erro, o casamento.

-Só quando não sabe o que é um casamento.

-E o que é um casamento? Você sabe?

-Bom... é vida á dois... não existe 'eu', apenas 'nós'... a coisa mais importante num casamento é o cônjuge... e deve sempre demonstrar que o cônjuge é e sempre será a pessoa mais importante de sua vida... e isso pode ser feito de várias formas...

-Pelo visto as coisas entre os dois foram resolvidas – uma voz conhecida chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Era o rapaz que estava com o tal Hiroshi, Sho e os outros dois grandões.

-Você, é... – disse Shaoran um pouco desconfiado.

-Kazuyuki, não se preocupe, não estou querendo encrenca – disse o jovem – E vocês se chamam...

-Sakura Kinomoto – apresentou-se Sakura – E este é o meu namorado Shaoran Li.

-Prazer – disse Kazuyuki.

Um silêncio um pouco perturbador se instalou entre os três.

-Como sabia que eu e o Shaoran nos desentendemos? – Sakura decidiu quebrar o silêncio com a pergunta.

-O Sho, ele é um pouco fofoqueiro, disse que havia se encontrado com o seu namorado e que ele estava furioso por causa da rosa branca – respondeu o rapaz com algumas risadas. Shaoran corou e bufou irritado – Mas não se preocupe, Sho não tem interesse nenhum em sua namorada, ele já tem alguém.

-Sério? Quem? – Sakura ficou curiosa.

-Olha só – Kazuyuki apontou para a ponte. No meio dela encontrava-se Sho observando algo no lago, ao seguir o olhar do rapaz, Sakura e Shaoran puderam ver que ele observava as duas meninas num barco. Eram aquelas gêmeas que costumavam tocar músicas românticas.

-Por quem ele está apaixonado? – perguntou Sakura.

-Vocês verão daqui a pouco, será hoje que Sho finalmente dará um passo. Vejam.

Eles olharam no momento em que Sho pegava uma rosa vermelha de só ele sabe onde e jogava para dentro do barco. A que tocava flauta pareceu se irritar, mas a que tocava violão olhou para Sho e como se já tivessem combinado, sorriram um para o outro. A menina com o violão ficou em pé e a menina com a flauta parou de tocar e olhou apavorada para a irmã.

-Está na hora do rock!! – e começou a tocar loucamente o violão como se esse fosse uma guitarra, enquanto pulava e fazia o barco balançar freneticamente.

-Esmeralda! – desesperou-se a da flauta – Esmeralda! Pare! O barco vai virar!

- Mil acasos me levam a você. O sábado, o signo, o carnaval. Mil acasos me tomam pela mão... – cantava a menina enquanto fazia o barco balançar propositalmente até que finalmente o barco virou fazendo as duas garotas caírem no lago. Sho pulou no lago em seguida.

Esmeralda, a jovem do violão emergiu segundos depois e começou a nadar para a margem onde se encontravam Shaoran, Sakura e Kazuyuki. Enquanto isso, Sho emergia com a outra garota.

-Não, Sho! – disse a menina com o Sho.

-Qual é, Safira? Você sabe que eu te amo...

-Você certamente diz isso para todas – a menina disse um pouco magoada.

-Não mesmo...

-Não? – perguntou a menina se acalmando.

-Não mesmo – disse Sho se aproximando cada vez mais. Safira permitiu que se aproximasse e a beijasse, e retribuiu ao beijo com tanta paixão quanto ele.

-Eca! – exclamou Esmeralda quando viu a cena. Depois se virou para Kazuyuki, e apontando para ele o violão encharcado, disse – Me deve um violão novo, afinal foi tudo idéia sua, Kazuyuki.

-Pode deixar...

Foi então que Esmeralda percebeu a presença do casal.

-Olá, o meu nome é Esmeralda Matsumoto, e aquela ali no lago nos braços daquele cara se chama Safira Matsumoto, ela é a minha irmã gêmea, e costumamos tocar músicas melosas dentro de um barco naquele lago. E você, como se chama?

-Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto.

-Você é kawaii! – disse Esmeralda feliz – E você, bonitinho? – perguntou para Shaoran.

-Bonitinho? – Sakura resmungou.

-É... me chamo Shaoran Li, e...

-Ele é o meu namorado – respondeu Sakura.

-Pude perceber quando você fez careta quando eu chamei seu namorado de bonitinho. Minha nossa vocês são tão kawaii juntos! – disse a jovem muito feliz, fazendo o casal se constranger, e Kazuyuki sorrir divertido.

-Obrigada – respondeu Sakura.

-Daqui a pouco haverá uma festa, é um pequeno festival que fazemos anualmente para os turistas que quiseram aproveitar a tranqüilidade e a simplicidade dessa pequena cidade e não a praia como muitos com certeza fizeram. Então, querem participar do festival com a gente, vai ser divertido – a garota disse aquilo muito rápido.

-Está bem... vamos – respondeu Sakura.

-Viva! Viu Kazuyuki, vamos ter um casal Kawaii na festa! Não é legal?

-É.

-E não se preocupem com o mala do Hiroshi, ele não vai perturbar ninguém na festa.

* * *

-Vocês não vão acertar, nem que as suas vidas dependessem disso! – Hiroshi gritava sentado numa plataforma acima de um tanque transparente cheio de água.

-É mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz loiro que costuma andar com ele.

-Não, Keiichiro! Não! – desesperou-se Hiroshi.

Keiichiro pegou uma bola de beisebol e com toda a sua força jogou no alvo logo embaixo da plataforma onde Hiroshi se sentava. A plataforma em seguida cedeu e Hiroshi caiu no tanque. Todos começaram a rir, inclusive e principalmente os seus amigos.

-Divertido – comentou Sakura com Shaoran que assistiam a tudo um pouco afastados da festa – Mas me dá um pouco de pena do Hiroshi, ele é sempre maltratado pelos amigos.

-Já está o chamando pelo nome? – perguntou Shaoran ficando um pouco irritado.

-Ora, Shaoran, não seja ciumento, sabe muito bem que você é o amor da minha vida.

-Certo, senhorita Kinomoto, mas a senhorita também deve lembrar que para mim só existe você.

-Ora, e eu não sei? – indignou-se Sakura.

-Acho que você esqueceu naquela hora em que a Matsumoto me chamou de bonitinho.

-Ora... eu...

-Ficou com ciúmes? – Shaoran perguntou matreiro.

-Com ciúmes? Nunca!

-Sério? Não tem medo de me perder para alguma garota? – perguntou Shaoran enquanto abraçava Sakura pela cintura.

-Não mesmo, sei que você me ama – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso.

Shaoran sorriu contente, era a mais pura verdade, ele a amava e ela o amava, eram recíprocos os sentimentos de ambos. Estavam envolvidos pelo clima de amor quando do palco, um homem começou a falar no microfone.

-Atenção, atenção, por favor – pediu o senhor de quarenta e poucos anos – Fico feliz em ver tanta gente presente, e para expressar a alegria em termos vocês conosco, nossos músicos favoritos tocarão as suas músicas favoritas, recebam agora, a banda local, a banda Fukin!!

-Pano de prato? – estranharam Sakura e Shaoran.

No palco enfeitado de azul e verde, subiram as gêmeas, Esmeralda e Safira e dois garotos loiros da idade delas.

-BOA NOITE Á TODOS! – gritou Esmeralda com o microfone – Estamos aqui para fazer a festa, mas antes, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês os integrantes da banda Fukin, caso entre vocês haja algum caça talento – todos riram – Agora, vou apresentar á vocês, meu irmão quadrigêmeo ÂMBAR!

-Quadrigêmeo? – espantou-se Sakura.

-Então havia mais dois – disse Shaoran.

Um garoto loiro tocou a sua guitarra com muita energia dando um sorriso sedutor para a platéia. As garotas gritaram excitadas.

-Agora, com vocês, meu outro irmão quadrigêmeo, RÚBEO!!

O baterista tocou seu instrumento com energia e deu um sorriso sedutor, conseguindo o mesmo efeito que o irmão.

-Agora , olhem para a minha irmãzinha, SAFIRA!!

A garota tocou o teclado com energia.

-Olhe lá rapazes, ela já tem namorado, deviam ter visto, foi a maior pegação lá no lago... ai! – Safira jogara seu sapato na irmã – Essa doeu! – disse jogando o sapato de volta para a irmã – E agora, por último, e não a menos importante, talvez a mais... to brincando... EU! ESMERALDAAA!! AGORA, VAMOS AO ROCK! Mas é claro que depois vem o MPB, o pop, um forrozinho, ou um pop-rock que também é legal, e é claro, algumas músicas lentas para os apaixonados de plantão, né casal Kawaii? – disse a jovem tocando a guitarra após a brincadeira. Shaoran e Sakura coraram com a insinuação – AGORA CHEGA DE ENROLAR, VAMOS AO ROCK!!

E a banda começou a tocar animadamente.

-Shaoran, vamos? – convidou Sakura.

-Está bem.

Sakura puxou Shaoran para o meio da multidão, onde os dois começaram a se divertir com as músicas do quarteto. Divertiram-se muito com as músicas, e no final, Esmeralda cumpriu sua promessa.

_Se tem luar no céu  
Retira o véu e faz chover  
Sobre o nosso amor..._

Os casais já começavam a se formar. Sakura olhou para Shaoran.

_Chuva de prata  
Que cai sem parar  
Quase me mata  
De tanto esperar  
Um beijo molhado de luz  
Sela o nosso amor...  
_

Shaoran olhou para Sakura e sorriu. Estendeu uma mão e perguntou:

-Quer dançar?

Sakura assentiu e aceitou a mão de Shaoran. Ele a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, envolveu seus braços em sua cintura, e ela envolveu os dela no pescoço dele. Eles iniciaram uma dança lenta.

_Basta um pouquinho  
De mel prá adoçar  
Deixa cair  
O seu véu sobre nós  
Oh Lua!  
Bonita no céu  
Molha o nosso amor... _

_Toda vez  
Que o amor disser:  
Vem comigo!  
Vai sem medo  
De se arrepender..._

_Você deve acreditar  
No que eu digo  
Pode ir fundo  
Isso é que é viver..._

Sakura encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Shaoran e fechou os olhos. Shaoran aproximou seu rosto da cabeça de Sakura e fechou os olhos, saboreando o aroma que vinha do cabelo da jovem.

_Cola seu rosto no meu  
Vem dançar  
Pinga seu nome no breu  
Prá ficar  
Enquanto se esquece de mim  
Lembra da canção... _

_Toda vez  
Que o amor disser:  
Vem comigo!  
Vai sem medo  
De se arrepender... _

_Você deve acreditar  
No que eu digo  
Pode ir fundo  
Isso é que é viver..._

_Chuva de prata  
Que cai sem parar  
Quase me mata  
De tanto esperar  
Um beijo molhado de luz  
Sela o nosso amor  
Enquanto se esquece de mim  
Lembra da canção  
Oh Lua!  
Bonita no céu  
Molha o nosso amor!..._

Era uma linda noite de luar, as estrelas piscavam livres, sem as nuvens para escondê-las.

Continua...

* * *

Andro-no-hana: Eis o penúltimo capítulo... Buaaa!! É o penúltimo capítulo! T.T

Esmeralda: Calma, pode ser o penúltmo, mas não é o último. O último é o próximo, e voce ainda está escrevendo, ok?

Andro-no-hana: Ok. Como disse a Esmeralda, eu ainda estou escrevendo o último capítulo, e por ser o último, talvez eu demore mais para postar, já que eu quero ele o mais perfeito possível, então... mas ainda irei viajar nesse mês, lá para o dia 12 não poderei me conectar a internet, mas poderei levar o meu notebook, logo, eu poderei trabalhar na fanfic e nas outras que estiver ecrevendo, mas demorarei a postar. Mas eu também tenho um livro em fase de criação, e talvez eu dê bastante atenção á ele durante a viagem, já que será o início de uma carreira, ou talvez uma aventura, pois eu não pretendo me prender á apenas uma coisa. Mas eu vou me dedicar as fanfics que eu estiver escrevendo, não se preocupem, ok? Agora vamos aos reviews!

**Annie Sakura-chan**: Obrigada pela dica, vou lembrar sempre dela. Eu também ouço as músicas da banda Arashi, tenho a música deles no meu note.

**Cah-chan Hime**: Eu também acho ler dois capítulos de uma vez bastante prazeroso, ainda bem que correu, mas cuidado ao fazer isso para não se machucar de novo XD. É, as coisas estão ficando apertadas para o nosso querido Shaoran, pois além do Touya, ainda tem o Kero, que não gosta nada dele, e com toda a certeza fica de olho nos dois quando estão sozinhos, e o Touya deve pagá-lo com doces também para fazer isso. Talvez eu faça uma short sobre isso XD. Agora tem o bisavô da Sakura, e ainda por cima temos a Sonomi Daidouji que deve estar louca para pagar algum detetive que possa achar algum podre do Shaoran XD. Mas talvez... talvez haja alguma surpresa... agora qual, ainda estou pensando em pôr...

Andro-no-hana (n.n): Bom... espero que tenha curtido ao show...

Esmeralda (n.n): Curtiram?

Andro-no-hana (u.ú): Espero que sim, pois se não eu perdi meu tempo!

Esmeralda (u.u): Não, você não perdeu o seu tempo. (n.n)Mas eu posso responder eu mesma, que eu realmente curtir esse capítulo, principalmente porque...

Andro-no-hana (n.n): Porque você apareceu.

Esmeralda (õ.õ): Como sabia que eu diria isso?

Andro-no-hana (n.n): Você sempre diz isso.

Esmeralda (¬¬): ...

Andro-no-hana (n.n): Bom, é isso gente. Bye bye, sayonara, adios, adeus!

Esmeralda (n.n): Bye-bye!!

Andro-no-hana (n.n): Vou aprender japonês e terminar o curso de inglês e vou...

Piu! (A tv desliga)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sétimo dia_**

O céu estava limpo, o sol brilhava calidamente, uma brisa refrescante soprava e os pássaros cantavam pelo dia claro. Ainda eram nove horas da manhã e o nosso casal se encontrava numa caminhada tranqüila e despreocupada.

-Aiai, ontem foi tão bom – disse Sakura enquanto caminhava pela estrada de terra.

-Eu também achei – respondeu Shaoran enquanto tentava afastar uma borboleta que teimava em parar em seu nariz. Perdendo a pequena batalha com o inseto que conseguiu pousar onde queria, fazendo o rapaz parar no lugar. Sakura riu quando viu o pequeno inseto no nariz do namorado. Ele sorriu de leve e comentou – Acho que isso é de tanto beijar uma flor.

Sakura sorriu ligeiramente corada. Depois a borboleta se transferiu para o nariz de Sakura e em seguida se mudou para uma flor de pessegueiro.

-Criatura graciosa – comentou Sakura quando recomeçaram a andar.

Shaoran passou o braço pelo ombro da Sakura, e esta passou o braço pela cintura do rapaz. Andaram em silêncio por um tempo até Shaoran parar, fazendo Sakura parar também e o olhar confuso.

-Sakura – ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Ele se pôs frente a frente com Sakura. O rosto estava vermelho, seus músculos estavam tensos, parecia estar tremendo, seus olhos brilhavam e pareciam prestes a lacrimejar, mas havia decisão presente neles, ele segurou a mão de Sakura entre as suas – Você gostaria de...

-Oi?!

-AAAARREEEE!! – gritou Shaoran.

-AIAIAIAIAI!! – Sakura gritou de susto. Foi então que eles perceberam que eram observados por um grupo de pessoas.

Eram Esmeralda, Safira, seus irmãos Âmbar e Rúbeo, junto de Sho, Hiroshi, Kazuyuki, Keiichiro e o outro amigo deles que era ruivo. O casal encarou o grupo com uma cara confusa, já os outros os olharam com os olhos arregalados. Então Esmeralda começou a rir sendo acompanhada pelos amigos em seguida. Sakura e Shaoran coraram pelo "King Kong" e se olharam constrangidos.

:

-Vocês nos pregaram um grande susto – disse Sakura enquanto tomava um suco, sentada á uma mesa de um dos quiosques ao lado do lago.

-Não querida, foi o seu namorado que se assustou com a Esmeralda, e você se assustou com o susto do seu namorado – disse Safira, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Esmeralda, que também estava sentada na mesa com as duas, começou a gargalhar, ficando vermelha logo em seguida e com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu não consigo parar de rir!

E caiu da cadeira para o chão, ficando rindo embaixo da mesa. Safira a observou por um tempo, depois voltou sua atenção para uma corada Sakura, e perguntou:

-Onde estávamos mesmo?

-Acho que falávamos... nada, estávamos falando sobre o susto que nos deu.

-Ah, é... do que mais vamos falar?

-Que tal sobre o festival de ontem?

-Ótima idéia, vamos...

-Caras chatos! – Shaoran interrompeu a conversa, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da Sakura e ficando com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Sakura, já imaginando o que ocorria.

-São aqueles Estúpidos... – parou ao perceber que quase gritava, depois continuou num tom mais baixo – São aqueles estúpidos que ficam rindo da minha cara por...

Calou-se ficando vermelho e emburrado. Sakura sorriu docemente para ele, e começou a fazer cafuné em Shaoran. O rapaz ficou vermelho novamente, e em seguida escondeu o rosto nos braços sobre a mesa. Sakura continuou a fazer cafuné em Shaoran. Esmeralda surgiu de debaixo da mesa e se sentou em sua cadeira como se nada tivesse acontecido e, em seguida, perguntou:

-O que vamos fazer agora?

-Vamos para casa do meu bisavô, e depois vamos arrumar nossas malas para irmos embora de madrugada – disse Sakura, olhando para as meninas.

-É sério?! – espantou-se Safira ficando triste em seguida.

-Safira, o que houve? – Sho perguntou puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado da namorada.

-É que a Sakura e o Li vão embora nesta madrugada – respondeu com uma expressão triste.

-Puxa! E eu achando que ia ter mais um para nos ajudar a encher o Hiroshi de bolacha – disse o ruivo se sentando à mesa ao lado.

-Kazunari, sempre o palhaço – resmungou Hiroshi, se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Como é? – perguntou Kazunari rispidamente, olhando feio para Hiroshi.

-Nada, disse nada – Hiroshi respondeu imediatamente.

-Mas vocês não vão ficar nem um dia á mais? – perguntou Esmeralda.

-Não – respondeu Sakura.

-E eu achando que conseguiria roubar a gatinha do chinês – comentou Âmbar, fazendo Shaoran olhar super feio para ele.

-Pode dar uns sopapos no Âmbar que eu deixo – disse Esmeralda ficando de cara amarrada.

-Eu sei caratê – disse Âmbar ficando em posição.

Shaoran já ia se levantar da cadeira, mas Sakura pôs a mão em seu ombro, e com o olhar, disse para ele não fazer isso. Ele entendeu a mensagem, e irritado com o rapaz, pôs as mãos no pescoço e fechou os olhos.

-Ih, o cara é pau-mandado – riu-se Âmbar.

Desta vez, não apenas Shaoran se irritou, Sakura também ficou muito irritada, mas foi Esmeralda quem se levantou e deu um soco direto no queixo de baixo pra cima, fazendo o irmão literalmente voar. Todos assistiram o rapaz subir quinze metros num arco fechado e em seguida cair no lago.

-Viu, não sou o único panaca a apanhar de vez em quando – comentou Hiroshi.

Todos o olharam com gotas na cabeça.

-É... não é o único – disse Kazunari, o ruivo.

-De qualquer maneira, do que falávamos mesmo? – perguntou Safira, quando Âmbar apareceu desmaiado enquanto flutuava no lago.

-Estávamos falando que o casal kawaii sairia hoje à noite da cidade – disse Esmeralda, quando Rúbeo, o irmão quadrigêmeo de olhos rubros, entrou no lago para salvar o irmão Âmbar.

-Que tal se vocês passarem o resto do tempo com a gente? – sugeriu Safira, enquanto Rúbeo fazia boca-a-boca no irmão.

-Na verdade eu queria ver meu bisavô antes de partir – disse Sakura, quando Âmbar levantou cuspindo água e Rúbeo batia palmas, como uma criança.

-É mesmo... pena – disse Safira ficando triste de novo, e Âmbar se sentava num lugar próximo.

-Mas isso não significa que não nos veremos de novo – disse Esmeralda com um sorriso.

-Verdade? – fizeram Sakura e Safira sem entender.

-Acho que é a primeira sílaba do nome de vocês que carrega a maldição da lerdeza para pensar. Tenho certeza que até o tonto do Hiroshi sabe que não será essa a última vez que veremos o casal Kawaii.

-E por que não? – perguntaram as duas sem entender.

-Hiroshi? – Esmeralda pediu a ajuda do rapaz.

-O que?

-Responda a pergunta das duas.

-Que pergunta?

-A pergunta que elas fizeram agora.

-Desculpa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção na conversa.

-Deixa pra lá – disse Esmeralda expressão uma grande frustração.

-Mas eu ainda não entendi o que você quis dizer, Esmeralda – disse Safira.

-Shaoran, você sabe? – Sakura perguntou.

-É por causa do seu bisavô, Sakura, você certamente virá visitá-lo mais vezes – disse Shaoran sorrindo divertido para Sakura.

-Hã? Hã... entendi – disse Sakura sorrindo um pouco corada pela demora para entender.

-Hã... entendi – disse Safira ficando igual a Sakura – Então... nos vemos na próxima vez – completou Safira levantando o seu copo de suco.

-Nos vemos na próxima vez – disse Sakura imitando Safira. Os outros também levantaram os seus copos e tomaram um gole dos sucos.

:

-Sakura, que prazer em vê-la – exclamou Masaki Amamiya ao ver sua bisneta parada á porta.

-Oi, vovô, como vai? – disse Sakura bastante alegre.

-Olá – disse Amamiya, um pouco seco para Shaoran.

-Oi – respondeu Shaoran com um pouquinho de receio.

-Entrem, gostaria muito de conversar com vocês – disse Amamiya dando espaço para o casal entrar.

-Obrigada, vovô.

-Obrigado, senhor Amamiya.

Amamiya sorriu em resposta. Depois ele os guiou para a sala de estar, onde Sonomi já os esperava, e para a surpresa de Sakura, junto dela estavam...

-Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura, confusa.

-Meilin? – perguntou Shaoran ainda mais confuso que a Sakura.

-Sakura! – Tomoyo exclamou contente.

-Shaoran! – gritou Meilin correndo até Shaoran e o abraçando num salto.

-Meilin?! Eu já disse para não fazer isso! – brigou Shaoran, no que Sonomi e Masaki ficavam um pouco espantados.

-Mas a Sakura deixa, não seixa Sakura? – Meilin perguntou ainda abraçada ao primo.

-Claro – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso gentil.

-Está vendo, Shaoran?

-Mas eu não deixo – respondeu Shaoran, irritado.

Meilin pareceu notar algo em Shaoran, pois expressou uma leve surpresa e em seguida disse:

-Bom... acho que seria melhor deixar a Sakura com o bisavô e a Daidouji. Você precisa resolver coisas ainda mais importantes, Shaoran.

-Como? – fizeram Sakura e Shaoran.

-Também acho – disse Tomoyo, sorrindo divertida. Isso fez com que Sakura, Sonomi e Masaki ficassem mais confusos.

-Está bem – respondeu Shaoran.

-Agora vamos, você tem muita coisa do lugar para me mostrar – dizia Meilin enquanto puxava Shaoran para a porta de entrada.

-Eu os acompanho – disse Sonomi, se apressando.

-Não entendi – disse Sakura parada no lugar.

-Venha, Sakura, vamos conversar – disse Tomoyo, puxando Sakura para o sofá – Vamos vovô, temos muito do que falar.

-Certo – disse Masaki se sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Sakura continuou confusa, mas a conversa com a Tomoyo, seu bisavô e sua tia, a distraiu e não pensou mais em Shaoran enquanto ouvia histórias sobre a sua mãe. Enquanto isso, Meilin caminhava ao lado de Shaoran, pela estrada de terra.

-E então? Quando planeja fazer isso? – perguntou Meilin de repente.

-Como? – Shaoran não entendia nada do que ela falava.

-Shaoran! Acha que eu não percebi? – perguntou Meilin sorrindo.

-Está tão na cara? – perguntou Shaoran após entender sobre o que a prima falava.

-Na verdade, não. Só eu e a Daidouji percebemos.

-Eu tentei mais cedo, mas...

-Mas?

Shaoran ficou em silêncio tentando pensar em algo para responder, não queria contar do susto estúpido que levara naquela hora.

-Mas algumas pessoas... atrapalharam.

-Entendo. Mas agora elas não irão atrapalhar – disse Meilin determinada.

-Como é? – Shaoran surpreendeu-se.

-Irei ligar para a Daidouji e resolveremos sobre como vamos preparar tudo – disse Meilin enquanto discava o número de seu celular.

-Como é? – Shaoran apavorou-se.

:

-Tomoyo, não estou entendendo – disse Sakura enquanto caminhavam pela escura estrada de terra – Por que Shaoran pediu para encontrá-lo na ponte?

-Você vai ver, Sakura.

-Hã? – perguntou Sakura ainda mais confusa.

Sakura recebera uma mensagem de Shaoran, pedindo para encontrá-lo na ponte. O mais estranho era que a mensagem tinha vindo através da Tomoyo que recebera um telefonema de Meilin. Que estranho! Fora Meilin quem dera o recado á Tomoyo. Que estranho! Mas Sakura não pôde pensar muito sobre o assunto, pois logo se encontravam sobre a ponte, e no meio dela, onde a parte quebrada do corrimão ainda não fora concertada, se encontrava Shaoran. Ele estava nervoso, ou era impressão dela?

Bom... o importante era que ele estava elegante; ele mudara de roupa e penteara os cabelos. Um violino começou á tocar de algum lugar. Sakura olhou para todos os lados á procura do violino, mas não enxergava nada. Estranhamente, tudo estava apagado e escuro, só havia luz o suficiente para iluminar a ponte e permitir que o caminho fosse visto. Sendo que a maioria da iluminação vinha da lua e das estrelas.

-Sakura – chamou Shaoran, sua voz saíra um pouco trêmula. Sakura o olhou. Ele pareceu tremer mais ainda. Sakura se aproximou, e Shaoran pareceu ficar ainda mais apreensivo. Shaoran pegou na mão de Sakura e a olhou nos olhos – Sakura...

O olhar de Shaoran era de pura determinação enquanto ele tentava falar, mas ele estava extremamente nervoso. Sakura logo começou a pensar nas razões que fariam Shaoran ficar tão nervoso. Pensou em vários motivos, em várias razões... mas a única que mais penetrou em sua mente, era a razão e o motivo que mais desejava. Acabou ficando ansiosa, seus olhos brilharam em expectativa, fechou suas mãos nas de Shaoran, que respondeu firmando mais as mãos nas da Sakura. Era como se Sakura desse coragem a Shaoran e Shaoran entendesse a mensagem. O olhar de Shaoran brilhou de determinação e coragem.

-Sakura... quer... casar comigo?

Por mais que ela desejasse, almejasse, pedisse, ou esperasse por aquela pergunta, Sakura ficou muda e com os olhos arregalados de espanto. Ela queria falar, mas não conseguia...

-Sakura? – estranhou Shaoran, já começando a achar que fora uma péssima idéia – Olha, se achar que não está pronta, diga que não quer, que eu entendo...

-Não! – disse Sakura de repente.

-Você não quer? – perguntou Shaoran, já começando a ficar deprimido.

-Não, não é isso... quero dizer... aiai – atrapalhou-se Sakura – Eu quero dizer que... sim, Shaoran.

-Como?

Sakura sorriu docemente.

-Refaz a pergunta.

Shaoran sorriu.

-Quer casar comigo?

-Quero!

E Sakura se jogou nos braços de Shaoran, e ele a abraçou. Depois trocaram olhares, sem desfazerem ao abraço, aproximaram os rostos e se beijaram. Shaoran levantou Sakura á alguns centímetros do chão e a girou, sem desfazer o contato entre os lábios. Após ficarem um tempo se beijando, se separaram por simples falta de ar. Sakura sorriu sapeca e começou á correr para o outro lado do lago. Shaoran nem hesitou, correu atrás de Sakura que ria alto, e a abraçando assim que a alcançou.

-Aiai, Shaoran! – exclamou quando o namorado á pegou no colo. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.

E os dois novamente se beijaram. Nem haviam reparado que o violino parara de tocar já fazia um tempo... o violino cujo som vinha de um arbusto ali perto, onde, Tomoyo, Meilin, Safira e Esmeralda estavam escondidas. Safira olhou para Esmeralda e perguntou:

-Por que parou de tocar o violino?

-Porque a música já está nos corações de ambos.

-Que profundo – comentou Safira.

-Nossa, eu jamais vi o meu primo desse jeito – comentou Meilin.

-Mas ele também jamais havia pedido alguém em casamento, né? – disse Esmeralda.

-É verdade – disse Meilin – A propósito, obrigada por nos ajudar.

-Não agradeça, afinal eu havia atrapalhado antes.

-Hum...

-Ai que encantador, estou tão feliz! – exclamou Tomoyo enquanto desligava a sua câmera.

-Por quê? – perguntou Safira.

-Acabei de filmar o episódio: Sakura aceita se casar – disse com os olhos brilhando.

Todas as três sorriram.

-Mas os dois têm dezessete anos, não acham que estão se precipitando? – comentou Safira.

-Para se preparar um casamento se demora ao menos, oito meses, até lá eles já têm dezoito – respondeu Esmeralda.

-Mesmo assim, acho cedo – disse Safira – Mas se eles já têm muito tempo de namoro... acho que aí já dá... há quanto tempo eles namoram?

-Eles namoram desde que tinham treze anos de idade – respondeu Tomoyo, depois ela pôs a mão no rosto e disse – E eu pude filmar o primeiro beijo da Sakura...

-Que também era o primeiro beijo do Shaoran – disse Meilin.

-É mesmo, né?

-Então – disse Esmeralda – Acho que já está na hora mesmo deles se casarem, se demorar demais eles podem cometer uma besteira, e concertar depois será um problema...

-É, né? – concordou Safira.

Tomoyo sorriu. Depois voltou sua atenção para o casal. Sakura desfez o beijo, olhou nos olhos de Shaoran e disse:

-Agora precisamos contar isso ao meu pai, e ao Touya.

Shaoran e Sakura suspiraram pesadamente, sabiam que Fujitaka ficaria feliz, mas Touya seria difícil.

:

Oito meses depois...

Um carro esperava á porta do templo, e uma pequena multidão esperava ansiosa. Eles sorriram quando dois jovens apareceram correndo. Uma jovem vestida com um kimono rosa e dourado, de cabelos curtos, olhos verdes e sorriso contagiante, puxava um rapaz de kimono verde e dourado.

-Sakura! Shaoran! – gritaram a multidão, e os dois acenaram felizes.

Quando eles passaram pela multidão, as pessoas começaram a jogar arroz neles. Graças àqueles filmes americanos eles tinham que agüentar aqueles grãos brancos serem jogados em suas cabeças. Mas eles nem ligaram, a felicidade era tanta, que eles já se encontravam no carro e Wei já dava a partida. Como o velho senhor havia chegado ali tão rápido, Shaoran nunca soube, pois naquele dia ele só pensava na nova vida que começava ao lado de sua melhor amiga, amante, namorada e, agora, esposa, Sakura Li...

O seu grande e verdadeiro amor eterno... Fim.

* * *

**Créditos:**

**Personagens de Sakura card captor de CLAMP©:**

_Sakura Kinomoto (Li)_ -- Sakura Kinomoto

_Shaoran Li_ -- Shaoran Li

_Touya Kinomoto_ -- Touya Kinomoto

_Yukito Tsukishiro_ -- Yukito Tsukishiro

_Fujitaka Kinomoto_ -- Fujitaka Kinomoto

_Kero_ -- Kerberus

_Masaki Amamya_ -- Masaki Amamya

_Tomoyo Daidouji_ -- Tomoyo Daidouji

_Meilin Li_ -- Meilin Li

_Sonomi Daidouji_ -- Sonomi Daidouji

**Personagens originais pertencentes á mim, Andro-no-hana (Andro):**

_Esmeralda Matsumoto_ -- Esmeralda Ameixa

_Safira Matsumoto_ -- Safira Ameixa

_Rúbeo Matsumoto_ -- Rúbeo Pêra

_Âmbar Matsumoto_ -- Âmbar Pêra

_Hiroshi_ -- Hiroshi

_Kazuyuki_ -- Kazuyuki

_Sho_ -- Sho

_Kazunari_ -- Kazunari

_Keiichiro_ -- Keiichiro

**Músicas:**

_Mil acasos_ -- de Skank.

_Chuva de prata_ -- de Gal Costa.

**Agradecimentos pelos reviews à:**

Cah-chan Hime

patilion

Fernanda Kowalewicz

Annie Sakura-Chan

Tamy Kinomoto Li

Natsumi Shimizudani

Sofiv

**Ficha técnica:**

_Enredo_ -- Andro-no-hana (Andro)

_Revisão_ -- Andro-no-hana (Andro)

_Edição_ -- Andro-no-hana (Andro)

_Comentários finais_ -- Andro-no-hana (Andro) e Esmeralda Ameixa (Esmeralda Ameixa)

.

N/a: Andro (\o/): É isso aí! Finalmente! Uhuuu!

Esmeralda (\o/): Viva! Finalmente, mas um projeto findado!

Andro (com os olhos brilhando): Ai que emoção... (T-T)Mas ainda assim, triste...

Esmeralda (ó.ò): É o último capítulo, não é?

Andro (ó.ò): É sim. (n.n) Mas não será a última vez que nos vemos.

Esmeralda (n.n): A Andro está no meio de mais um projeto, chamado: O Príncipe e a Plebéia. E não se esqueçam... Andro na verdade se chama Andro-no-hana... (õ.õ) Esse nome que você pôs pode ser traduzido como Flor de Andro, você sabia?

Andro: Na verdade, não... mas Flor de Andro não significa nada...

Esmeralda: Está certo... mas vamos falar do capítulo.

Andro (n.n):Está bem.

Esmeralda: Fale aê.

Andro (n.n): Geeente! Eu morri de rir na parte em que a Esmeralda assusta o Shaoran o fazendo gritar e a Sakura também gritar junto. Não consegui parar de rir, tive que respiara várias vezes para poder me acalmar, senão eu não conseguiria escrever o resto do capítulo.

Esmeralda (n.n): É mesmo, né? Eu também morri de rir, aquilo não era apenas atuação, gente.

Andro (n.n): Uhuhuhu... mas eu também as partes engraçadas.

Esmeralda (XD): É! Eu dando um soco no Âmbar, o Âmbar voando quinze metros, ele se afogando no lago...

Âmbar (ò.ó): Aquilo doeu, ta?

Esmeralda (õ.õ): O que está fazendo aqui?! (ò.ó) O lugar de comediante número dois é meu, não seu, sai daqui!

Âmbar (ò.ó): Eu vim aqui reclamar de vocês duas, e não para roubar seu emprego, sua mal-amada!

Esmeralda (com cara de demônio e soltando fogo pelas ventas): MAL-AMADA?!

Âmbar (com cara de demônio e soltando fogo pelas ventas): ISSO MESMO!!

Esmeralda (Ò.Ó): Ora, seu...

Andro olha para a câmera enquanto os dois irmãos ficam se xingando.

Andro (-.-): Err... até mais... e eu querendo um final perfeito...

Piun!(A TV desliga)


End file.
